


A Collection of BroDave Prompt Fills

by turntechnologic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Play, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Baby Dave, Biting, Blood, Brief Mentions of Contraception, Crossdressing, DFAB Dave, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drabbles, Emetophobia, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Foot Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character- Kanaya Maryam, Minor Character- Porrim Maryam, Minor Character- Rose Lalonde, Neko!Dave, Peestuck, Pet Play, Pregnant Character, Rimming, Scat, Self Harm, Sexting, Sibling Incest, Side Pairing- RoseMary, Slight Violence, Trans Character, Vertical Labret Piercing, Watersports, dark themes, dubcon, fic requests, lip piercing, mentions of skin picking, one shots, pesterlogs, prompt fills, sub!bro, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 28,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechnologic/pseuds/turntechnologic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I take BroDave requests on my <a href="http://www.turntechnologic.tumblr.com/">writing blog</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Light Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Asked: Light Bondage? 
> 
> The pacing is awful, I really fucked this up.

"Tight enough?" Bro asked as he tugged a little on the soft rope that kept Dave’s hands suspended above his head. The headboard creaked a little as Dave pulled a bit, a nod coming shortly after in place of any words. The ball gag in his mouth would garble any attempt at speech, anyway.

"Good," Bro said, sliding his hands down the bare chest before him. Dave arched his back gently into his touch as his legs spread more, completely trusting and willing as he looked up at his brother with dark and needy eyes.

Bro’s voice filled the gaps of silence that Dave would normally take command of, murmuring and cooing and speaking soft small words of praise as he tweaked his nipple or bent down to kiss his collar. Minutes passed in a soft and slow tide as he kissed down his stomach and bit a handful of marks into his inner thighs.

He was fine with the pace. Slow sex was great every now and then.

Dave, on the other hand, was dying. His breaths were ragged and short as he tried to force his body closer to Bro’s, tired of the gentle and loving touches. The pace he had set was infuriating- but there wasn’t a thing he could do about it.

"Come on, little man, be patient," Bro chastised as he pointedly moved himself further up his body and away from his cock. Everywhere his fingers hit his Dave’s skin lit up in little electric shocks of pleasure.

Dave shook his head and lifted his hips up, glaring down at Bro as he managed to catch his abs and grind against him hard, only to be denied any and all contact as Bro picked himself up and hovered over him with a predatory kind of smile.

Dave let his head think back against the bed as he groaned in exasperation while above him Bro grinned in wicked pleasure.  
God, he loved having this much control.


	2. Wetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Asked: wetting?
> 
> Anon, /that's my kink/

"It’s alright, Dave, just relax."

Well. That was easy for him to say.

Dave leaned forward and buried his nose in the crook of Bro’s neck. His bladder was throbbing in quick, short stabs of pain as he whimpered quietly and fought the urge to shift closer into his lap.

"You can do it, whenever you’re ready," Bro cooed softly into his ear as he pet up and down his back, all soft touches and gentle words. A different side to the Bro who stood facing him with a sword in his hand, or the Bro who pelted his back with smuppets when he wasn’t looking.

This was the Bro that trailed kisses down his neck, who slid his hands down his back, who took a firm grip on his cock and stroked until he was seeing white.

Apparently this side of Bro also had a thing for piss.

Dave took short, sharp little breaths as he wiggled his hips against the pressure. When he cracked his eyes open he could see the lump in Bro’s jeans, and he cried out a little as his dick gave an excited twitch. A little spurt leaked out the tip of his cock and he wheezed as he clamped his thighs harder around Bro’s leg.

“‘M gonna get the chair gross,” Dave protested as he closed his eyes and fisted Bro’s shirt between his hands. His only response was a light laugh and a soothing hand on the back of his head.

"Doesn’t matter to me, little man." God, oh god. There went his last argument.

Deep and even breaths were impossible to catch. Bro tugged him a little closer and all the air in his lungs rushed out as the top of his thigh bumped into Bro’s hardened dick, still confined by his jeans. This time the leak was impossible to stop, no matter how hard he tried.

Face and ears burning, Dave shoved himself into Bro’s shoulder as he finally let himself go.  
At first, the stream of piss was thin, painful, but as the pressure was eased Dave gasped and cracked an eye open to watch his jeans grow damp and heavy with warm liquid.

Bro let out an encouraging word and finally the thin stream from the tip of his dick swelled. Everything was warm and light as Dave picked his hips up with a gasp, rocking his thigh against Bro’s cock as he could feel the hot and wet spot over his crotch move down his thighs.

Through his heavy breaths Dave could hear the soft patter of his piss hitting the wood floor. He shuddered softly and rocked his hips down, hard and needy. The wet sound of soaked denim pulled a shiver out of his spine. A quick glance down saw Bro’s hips and thigh drenched in bitter smelling liquid.

Nothing really prepared him for the sight of Bro’s flushed face, though, as he swallowed hard, breath rattling in his chest.

Dave’s hands were already trailing their way down to the button of his jeans, and Bro tipped his head back with a barely contained shiver.

Alright. Maybe Dave had a thing for piss, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [request here!](http://www.turntechnologic.tumblr.com/)


	3. Pet Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a lovely comment requesting some kitty Daves so how could I refuse?
> 
> Be warned though, it turned kind of dark??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god I'm so sorry this took me so long

The soft material of the white-and-red stockings glide up your legs like a quiet whisper. They hide the goosebumps going down your pale calves, but nothing can help the raised hairs on your arms.

They’re bare from your wrist to your shoulder, revealing pale and freckled skin. Thin red straps hold the dress on your frame. The sweetheart neckline is a little loose on your chest, but you can’t exactly help that. Bro wouldn’t care, so you won’t either.

With a deep breath, you slide your hands up the warm material of the dress up to your hair. The cat ears are easy to clip in place, though they do tug awfully at the roots of your bleached hair.

Bro nearly cried the day you came home and stripped the light color from your once strawberry blond locks, but even so, you liked it better this way.

You look every bit like the perfectly sculpted doll you want to be for your brother.

Your phone buzzes quietly from the other side of the room. Loathe to step away from the mirror as you are, you pad softly across the room and enjoy the feeling of the feather soft fabric cushioning your feet and the delicate brush of material across the tops of your thighs.

Wearing a dress is exhilarating. Cool air licks up your legs like a dream, and you absolutely can not resist bending down at the waist and watching it slide up your snow white shin.

Bro’s text illuminates your dark room, casting shadows of your cat ears onto the walls. They are perfectly placed atop your head, and the thought makes you twitch a smile. Bro would surely love them.

"be home in like five," It reads, ever eloquent as always. Still, the five words casting a full white light against your face are sending little shivers of anticipation up your spine. With a steeling breath, you lock your phone and place it on your desk.

Straightening your back, you step quietly out of your room and move to the front door.

Should you strike a pose? Look up at him through your eyelashes, pout, bend over, spread your legs and whine? Should you slide up to his side and wrap your arms around his neck, peck his cheek, whisper in his ear? Maybe you can drag him inside the apartment and back him up against the wall? Wind your fingers in his hair and climb up his body like a fucking jungle gym?

Before you can even smile at the thought, the door swings open and Bro steps into the apartment, carrying with him the scent of alcohol and perspiration, the sweat and stench of a club and the patrons who bump and grind and praise him higher than any god in the blissful moments they are under his control.

It’s the same state of mind you live under at all times. Nothing about this is healthy, but that doesn’t mean you can’t be happy like this.

"Is this all for me?" Bro asks in a quiet voice as he shuts the front door and steps closer to you.

Of course it is. Everything is for him.

"Yes," The little flick of his finger prompts you to spin for him, the dress picking up and billowing around the tops of your thighs for his greedy eyes, and that makes your cheeks flush and your lips twitch up. His attention is the one thing you need most in this world, and it feels so good when you get it.

Before he can bend down to drop his bag on the floor you are up next to him, sliding your hands up his chest and over his shoulders with a delighted little shiver. You want to look like this when you grow up- right down to his scratchy stubble and his large, warm hands.

"You seem eager, kitten," He mocks softly as he lifts a hand to run through your hair and scratch behind the fluffy cat ears on the top of your head. You nod, confirming his suspicions as you pull your dress up your creamy thighs, showing off the tops of the stockings as they hugged your legs.

You can tell Bro finds the look tantalizing when he kneels down right there and pushes both his hands up your leg, starting at your kneecaps. You drop the dress and let him discover your lack of underwear on his own- when he does he smiles broadly, the dress spilling over his arms as he slides his hands back around and gropes your ass in exactly the kind of way that makes you wish you were already rid of your clothes.

"Go bend over the futon," He says, dropping one of his hands down to tug at the hem of your stocking. You step away with an excited little lurch in your tummy, all smiles and a giddy laugh as you nearly skip over to the futon and do what he says. Bro is quick to follow- you love seeing the eager bounce in his step that only comes out in your presence.

His fingers are like a cool breeze on the back of your knee and you spread them wide to invite him in further.

Come on, Bro, come on and consume me.

His mischievous smile sends your stomach into another bout of flips, and, honestly, you should have been expecting him to slip his head under the red fabric and bury his tongue between your ass cheeks.

"Ohhh, ohh," You find yourself cooing in pleasure as you pick yourself up on your toes and grind back on his tongue. Bro holds your cheeks apart with a bruising grip that makes your fingers curl in the pillow delightedly. Maybe they’ll leave bruises. You can’t wait to see.

He swirls his tongue around your hole like he’s trying to taste every inch and presses in like a man who has been dying of thirst had found an oasis.

Hell yeah- you’re the oasis. It is you.

You almost can’t feel his finger slide in beside his tongue. Your own index finger is caught between your teeth, bearing the bloody marks you stamp into the flesh with every fiery flick of his tongue. Maybe he’ll kiss it for you, later, after you crawl into his arms with some made-up excuse about bad dreams.

You always come to him at night. It makes you feel safer with his body around yours, a warm protective barrier between your small form and the dark world outside. Part of you hopes you’ll always stay slight enough to fit in his arms like that forever.

He’s got three fingers in, now, and you’re taking them like a champ. The both of you have been in this position many times before, it really wasn’t a challenge any longer to take his thick, calloused digits. You’ve learned to anticipate, welcome and appreciate the burn.

Bro likes to keep you on your toes in more ways than one.

"Are you ready kitten?" he questions as he pumps his fingers in and out a little quicker, scissoring you, spreading you wide. You’re so ready you might scream, but you manage to nod hazily and grind back against his hand instead, soft words falling from your lips.

"Yes, please, please Bro."

His cock is thick and heavy, just the way you like it. The rapidly drying spit dribbles down the head and creates a strand of connected saliva between your hole and his dick, and before you can scrunch your nose up at the image he’s moving, pushing in and holding your hips tight. You can hear the urgency in his breath. You can feel it in his fingers. He settles with a low groan, palming the swell of your ass and spreading your cheeks to watch his cock pull out. The dress falls up your chest and rumples against the back of the futon as he hoists your hips up higher and you lick your lips and take shallow breaths as your head nods on it’s own.

"God- yeah, fuck, yes yes!" The words leaving your mouth pass no resistance through your mind. they bleed out of you more than anything, and you can’t be bothered to patch it up. Besides, Bro think’s it’s sexy, and he tells you so when he praises your tongue with a filthier one of his own.

"Good kitten, Dave, come on baby you’re workin my dick real good, love how vocal you are kitten." His hips slam into yours hard enough to scrape the legs of the futon across the floor. His belt buckle scrapes up the inside of your thigh in freezing pinpoints of ice-cold that make the hair on the back of your neck stand on end even as the rest of you is melting.

You rock back against him, chanting his name as best you can every time your ass bounces off his cock.

It sounds like a prayer. You’re okay with him being God.

Before you can reflect on your new religion Bro picks you up around the middle and pulls you off his dick. The loss is devastating and you can do nothing but cry out as he tosses your slack form over the side of the futon, and before you can think he’s vaulted over the back and urging you to get up, get up on your knees, get that ass in the air.

Yeah. You like this position a lot better.

When you’re choking on your own spit you can hear the soft sounds of his breath, quick and uneven, almost like the rhythmic slap of skin that promises a sore ass and a lovely nap. You’re beginning to lose your words as you find your tongue tripping and your front half falling into the pillows beneath you.

"Good boy, good boy," Bro pants as he takes a firm grip in your hair that has your balls tightening just so, and you whine and thrash under him because you’re right there, if only he would let you-

"Come on Davey, let’s see it, you can come now."

Arching your spine you shriek and release, muscles clamping down and eyes flying open. You can’t see a thing other than a pure white screen, and you’re out before you hit the pillow.

Bro will clean you up, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [request here!](http://www.turntechnologic.tumblr.com/)


	4. Scat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: scat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shit (haha)
> 
> Seriously tho if you aren't into this then please don't read it.

"You’re disgusting."

The thought doesn’t bother you the way he wants it to. In fact, it makes your heart pick up a little and your gut twist. He’s probably looking for some kind of shame to have been evoked by his words, but bothered isn’t the same thing as hot and bothered.

"Did you hear me, Bro?"

You nod a few times and just open your arms, a shit eating grin on your face as you beckon him closer. Dave takes a step but freezes almost instantly, his shoulders hunching and his ears burning as he very discretely curls in over his stomach. All you can do is feel your eyebrows furrow a little as your hips pick up a little bit on their own accord. What traitors. You were trying to play it cool, here.

"Come on, come here," You growl, already fed up with his stupid slow movements and his cute little hips and his adorable little ass. You want that ass in your lap now.

Dave takes his sweet time coming closer, his head high and his gait cramped and awkward. The closer he gets the more obvious his discomfort is. Little beads of sweat are visible on his forehead, and you want to lick it off the minute you watch it trail down the side of his face.

Eventually he stands before you, tall and elegant and graceful in his humiliation and discomfort. The snarl on his face is enough to make you swallow hard and reach out, opening your legs further and leaning back in your desk chair. Dave takes you up on the offer and gingerly lowers himself on your lap. The sound of his stomach churning and groaning and gurgling is almost as loud as your own heartbeat.

"You’re disgusting," He repeats, face buried in your neck as he squeezes his thighs reflexively around your own. The light and airy gasp is all you need to hear to know he’s felt the hard cock under his ass.

"I know I am," You mumble, sliding your hands down to his ass reverently. Dave’s muscles contract beneath your fingers in that tell tale desperation that has your hips pushing up and grinding against him slowly. Your torture is slow and precise as he sighs your name quietly and trembles in your arms. His stomach groans and he whines, some of the sweat on his forehead dampening your shirt.

“It’s okay, Dave, just go,” You say as you kiss his cheek encouragingly. You might have felt bad if you could contain your excitement.

Dave takes a deep breath, and oh, oh there it is, his lower body tenses and your hips pitch up against him shamefully fast, breath uneven and hands locked firmly in place on his ass. The back of his pants are getting heavy under your hand and he chokes on his spit as he lurches forward and tries to hide himself further into you in his embarrassment. You take pity on him and lift one hand to rub up and down his back soothingly, cooing softly in his ear when you can remember how to say a few more words other than “fuck.”

Your other hand slides down a little further and grips the seat of his pants firmly. The way little groans are still leaking from Dave’s stomach tell you he’s not finished, and the thought puts your brain into mush as you blue-screen beneath him and grind your hips up against him hard, all shudders and pants and need under him.

You can smell it, oh god, oh god it’s so disgusting…

“B-Bro,” Dave whines as he lifts himself up off you in protest, his face twisted into a little expression of disgust as his upper body writhed a little to try and escape from the mess you’re undoubtedly spreading across him even further.

“Fuck, fuck Dave,” You just arch your hips further, nearly toppling the chair as you release with a grunt and crush your lips to his as best you can- though you maybe land them on his cheek. You can’t tell, exactly. Everything feels too good.

After a minute or two of heavy breathing and light aftershocks that make your eyes roll back and your dick twitch in pleasure, you kind of wake up to a very disgruntled Dave sitting in your lap.

“You owe me, like, twenty blowjobs.”

“Come on, let’s get you to the shower.”

You’ll get on those right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [request here!](http://www.turntechnologic.tumblr.com/)


	5. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a request for some smooches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gaaaah I always forget to update this.

Dave rolls over onto his back and smiles at the door. The telltale sound of keys in a lock rouses him enough to drop the x-Box controller to the floor and stretch, his arm falling happily across his stomach as he addresses the man to come through the door.

“I thought you said you’d be back by eleven.”

Bro scoffs lightly and shuts it behind him with his foot, his hands otherwise occupied by a number of plastic bags that they both know Dave won’t bother asking to help with. Bro’s raised a spoiled little bastard. And a cute one, at that.

“I missed it by five minutes. I’m trash.”

Dave stands with a smirk. He’s growing, no longer a young boy of thirteen as he stretches his arms over his head, that old ratty record-printed shirt lifting up at the hem to show Bro a smattering of featherlight scars across his stomach. As he passes by him, a little grumpy expression on his face at being forced to carry all these groceries by his very lonesome, Bro nearly drops a handful of bags in favor of petting the soft looking scars by his hips. Part of him is sorry he’s left them there, and the other half is pleased Dave looks so strong.

It’s a weird thought, but Bro’s a weird guy.

Dave follows him into the kitchen and paws at his back while he dumps the bags onto the counter. They’re filled with nothing but junk- Pocky, apple juice, cookies and Doritos. All they eat is junk, but at least they’re happy.

“What do you want,” Bro asks as he looks back at Dave over his shoulder, mouth turned down in a confused little expression as he watched his little brother brush the hem of his own shirt up his back. There were stray cuts and marks and scars across his body too, all the same lighter tone than the rest of his lightly tanned skin. Trophies from bar fights and drunken brawls, a mugging, some kind of accident or two.

They’re both reminded of a simpler time, when Bro could lull Dave asleep with a few stories about his adventures and his expeditions. Of course nothing at all could compare to the kind of lullaby Dave got these past months.

Wow. Has it really been months?

“Five whole minutes. Do you know how worried I was?”

Bro rolls his eyes and turns back to the food, a little smile curling his lips up a bit despite his best efforts. Dave would make such a quality housewife.

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry. What’s a guy gotta do to get back on his bro’s good side?”

Dave rolls the idea around in his head a few moments, chewing on his tongue, casting his eyes around as he fiddles with the hem of his shirt. Bro tries to not let that get to him, but the little almost-contact is enough to make his heart feel light and his stomach do one of those gay little flips that only ever happen around Dave.

Goddamn, he was in deep with this kid.

“One kiss for each minute.”

Bro picks up a carton of milk and glances back at him quick enough to have been an accident. Bro Strider doesn’t make accidents, though, so it was completely intentional as he moves past him and opens the fridge.

Dave never outright asks for anything like this. He’ll demand new headphones, feel entitled to a new pair of shoes, get up in his face about a car, or a laptop, or a mixer, or a camera, but he doesn’t ever outright press him for kisses.

“A whole five? Damn, kid, you’re greedy.”

He’s unshaken as he stands before Bro, arms crossed and everything. Thankfully, he does not seem to be aware that Bro is powerless to refuse him anyway.

Bro closes the fridge and turns to look at him. His baby brother, glorious in all his sixteen-and-then-some years. Most of the cute, pudgy baby fat has disappeared from his form, and it’s kind of hard to see the little dork who used to bounce around the apartment.

He’ll always be there, though, in the back of Bro’s mind. Small, delicate, happy and cute.

The first kiss Dave gets is that kind of kiss. A little peck on the tip of his nose, the kind he used to ask for when he was little and laughing and so small in Bro’s arms.

“Come on, Bro, really?”

Alright. So he’s a bit old for little chaste kisses like that. No worries, he’s got this under his control.

“Relax, princess, just warming up.”

The second kiss he gets is a warm peck to his forehead, a little nuzzle of his nose to Dave’s full hairline. His hair is soft and sweet smelling under his gentle press. The kind of hair Bro would have if he didn’t bleach his to shit every other week.

“Swear to god, Bro.”

“Damn kid, you’ve got no patience.”

Dave’s huff is so indignant that Bro can’t help but press his next kiss to his cheek, a ghost of a laugh over his skin and a ruffle to the top of his hair. Dave is seething in rage by now, and his hands flash up to catch Bro’s face in his hands as he pulls his head away and glares daggers into his eyes.

Yeesh. If looks could kill…

“Stop fucking with me, I want a damn kiss.”

Bro tips his head to the side and kisses his palm out of spite, a wicked smile on his lips as he looks innocently up at Dave and rubs his cheek against his hand like a cat begging for attention.

Dave is beyond pissed now, his cheeks kind of red, his mouth kind of pouting, his eyebrows kind of drawn. It’s a good look, it suits him. Bro makes a mental note to torture him some more.

“Do I really have to do fucking everything by myself?” He says, voice full of exasperation and eyes full of something close to love as he picks himself up on his toes and kisses Bro hard. One of his hands sneaks behind his neck, hauling him down closer, pulling himself up further. Bro snakes his arms around Dave’s waist as this happens and bends down to take the strain off his poor neck, all too happy to finally meet Dave and all his energy.

Their teeth clatter awkwardly, partially due to Dave’s eagerness, partially due to Bro’s lack of attention. It’s hard for him to function properly when he can taste Dave, anyway, so he just lets it happen.

When they finally break apart it’s with a noisy little suck, Bro’s tongue sliding messily out from Dave’s teeth as they both try to gasp a little more air into their lungs. Dave’s lips are wet and red, beautiful to look at and nearly impossible to resist, but when Bro leans back down to kiss him again he gets a finger against his lips and a smug little grin an inch away from his face.

“Uh-uh. I only asked for five. It’s your fault you wasted them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [request here!](http://www.turntechnologic.tumblr.com/)


	6. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: uh brodave with dave having a dirty talk kink~??? (whispers i just love any and all stridercest and i love dirty talk so a dirty talking bro while fucking dave just seems hella great)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I should not write dirty talk???

Bro gets you. He gets everything, really, but that’s besides the point.

He gets what you mean when you arch your spine beneath his fingers softly, he gets what you mean when you grip his shoulders a little harder at some particular moment. You’re understood when your mouth opens and anything but coherent words come out.

You’re usually quiet during sex, only treating him to small little murmurs and gasps and whimpers when he manages to drag them out of you, and he takes great pride and pleasure in doing so.

It’s the perfect fit, really, because the thing that makes you loudest is when his lips are just beside your ear, purring in his low, rusty voice all the nasty things that make your hips stutter and your mouth fall open.

“God, Dave. What a slut,” Bro says as he hovers over top of you. You’re inclined to agree when you spread your legs a little further and push your ass further into the air, slick and open and practically begging for his cock with the way you grind back against the air like you can force Bro to move faster.

“You don’t even have to tell me how much you want it, I can see it for myself,” He says in that slick voice that’s like cool silk and honey. “Bet you’d do anything for me right now, huh? Bet you’d reach back and spread yourself open for me and look at me with those pretty little eyes. Go on, I wanna see it.”

You comply- of course you comply- and reach back to grip your asscheeks in your had as you spread yourself open for his greedy eyes and your greedy, greedy ears. Bro huffs out a quiet little noise you’d categorize as a groan, and before that little bit of pride can properly set in he is grinding his dick between your cheeks and smearing around the lube he put there only minutes ago.

“I’m gonna make you sing for me today, my little prince.” He says in that voice you love, and you don’t doubt it for a second. “Bet I could make you come just from my cock alone, right? Can’t wait to see your face, see how good I make you feel. Maybe just sit back and watch you take it in, spread your ass open and feel you sink back onto my cock.”

You whimper softly and try to bury your cheek in the pillow. The embarrassment his words evoke in you always makes your cheeks burn and your stomach do flips, but you wouldn’t trade it for the word. Especially when he leans back and follows through on his promises.

Bro holds your pretty asscheeks apart with one hand as he guides himself in with the other, a low little rumble coming from the back of his throat as he appreciates the view he has. “That’s it, take it, greedy little thing. Feel good, Davey? It does for me, you’ve got the perfect ass, fucking tight…”

You shudder hard and arch your back, pushing your hips back against his as you nod your head and try to hide further into the pillow. You can feel a groan bubbling up inside you, helped along by the hard hand on your hip and the rough scratch down your back. When he swats at your ass and growls his next few words, your eyes fly open wide as you gasp.

“Come on, little whore, I wanna hear you today, even over the sound of your choice ass bouncing on my cock, and we both know how noisy that can get.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [request here!](http://www.turntechnologic.tumblr.com/)


	7. DFAB Dave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: Requesting some Brodave with trans Dave, if possible….<3

"Hey, hey. Easy on the ass, dude, that’s my money maker.”

Dave out a nervous laugh as he slowed his hand down and poured another shit ton of lube onto his fingers, trying his best to ignore the shaking in his hands and the waver in his laugh. This was scary stuff.

Bro arched his back lazily into the softer treatment, little sighs and murmurs of encouragement leaking out from his mouth, lips turned up into a gentle smile. Dave was suddenly very, very glad he’d asked to be facing his brother during this event. He could get lost in those eyes for days on end. Sometimes it seemed as though even a glance of that warm, honey gold color was enough to pull a smile onto his lips even in his darkest of moods. And oh- that smile. What he wouldn’t do to see it every minute of the day.

“I think you’ve got enough lube there, captain,” Bro said as he cracked an eye open and smiled at Dave, his eyes bright and full of love. Dave’s cheeks flamed a little under the expression but he snapped the cap to the lube shut with a little jump as he looked down at the mess he was making.

“Shit- sorry, Bro, I wasn’t paying attention,” He said, his voice pitching up in a way that made his inside curl. The comforting hand in his hair steadied his nerves, though, and soon all was right in the world again as Bro spoke. His brother was always the best at soothing, no doubt about it.

“Nah, it’s fine. This just means I’ll be extra ready.” Bro lolled his head back and spread his legs a little further apart, cock bobbing against his lower stomach and dabbing the skin there with wet little stains of precum. Dave could feel himself staring in awe, his lip between his teeth and his cheeks growing darker and darker as he watched him move. Bro was the most beautiful man on earth.

Eventually Bro spoke up again, voice lazy and slurred with arousal- arousal, that he, Dave, had caused- and motioned for the strapon dildo, egging Dave to just “get on with it already,” as he canted his hips up and curled his fingers in the pillow.

Dave scrambled for the strapon and fumbled to get it on, ears burning all the while. He probably should have put this on first, now Bro was waiting, growing impatient, probably disappointed that he didn’t just have a dick ready to go-

“Easy, Dave. You’re doing fine,” He said with a soothing voice as he sat up on his elbows and kissed the light freckles on his cheek. Dave quirked a small, nearly nonexistent smile as he pressed his cheek into the contact and lubed up the silicon cock firmly in place on his hips.

Bro propped his legs up and lifted his hips with an inviting wag of his eyebrows as he let his top half fall back to the bed. He coaxed Dave forward with a quiet request for a kiss and delighted in the shift of their hips until he could wind his legs around Dave’s waist, elevated a little as he rested his lower back and ass on the tops of Dave’s thighs. It took a little work but eventually Dave was able to press the head of the cock into Bro with this position but Bro was having none of that missionary bullshit, opting instead to slide his fingers between Dave’s gross lube-soaked digits as he kissed his knuckles and pull him a little bit closer.

“Come on, Dave, I ain’t gonna break.” He said with a wicked little smile. Too entranced by the flushed skin under his gaze Dave felt himself leaning closer, his hips shifting forward on their own as he dropped his head to Bro’s collarbone, tongue and lips finding sweet, salty skin. Bro gave an appreciative little groan as he arched his hips up and pressed back against the dildo, pushing back against Dave’s hips and putting pressure right on his clit. Dave took in a sharp breath and ground his hips down, vying for more as he curled his hand a little tighter in Bro’s grasp.

“Come on, little dude, fuck me.”

Nodding his head a little, Dave took a deep breath and did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [request here!](http://www.turntechnologic.tumblr.com/)


	8. Self Harm/ Daddy Kink (Pt. I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lina Strider requested a self-harm and daddy kink fic. I filled this in two parts, I hope you like them uvu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a little in writing this because I never feel like I do topics like this justice. Since that was the case I actually filled this request in two separate pieces because I couldn’t actually bring myself to smush the two parts into one. This part deals with self-harm in particular.
> 
> If anybody is struggling with anything like this, please remember that I will always be here to listen. My inbox is always open.

You were so tired.

So thoroughly, wholly and completely tired. Far past the point of feeling it in your bones. This was the kind of tired that dragged down on your shoulders until you would walk through the hallways at school with a guarded and heavy slump, hunched over as you tried to appear as small as possible. It was a blessing to see eyes pass right over your form like you weren’t there. It helped you pretend that was true.

There used to be a time when you liked having people’s attention. One day, though, some switch flipped in the people around you, and the name Dave Strider couldn’t pass someone’s lips without a snickered remark. You used to laugh along with them- hell, you said a few yourself, just for the fun of it.

They started hitting below the belt before you knew it, and everything just compounded. All those nasty comments bred within themselves in a disgusting cesspool of lies around you, around your home life, around your brother. Insults, slurs, all the verbal abuse that made your fists clench only served to harden your shell, but first time you heard something against Bro you went off the handle- did a fucking pirouette, it was insane- and you caught the guy across the face in one of the hardest punches you’ve ever thrown in your life.

The principal gave you a suspension, and Bro’s mouth was in a thin line when you tried to explain your side of the argument. Just that look on his face was worse than any of the words that were spit at you when you sat alone at lunch, stomach in knots so tight you couldn’t even look at your food. You felt like a failure, you felt worthless, useless, and when you logged on later that night the internet just screamed those facts right back into your face.

You were so tired. Far past the point of feeling it in your bones.

So, you tried to make yourself feel it.  
The first time you cut it was far too sloppy for your liking. The lines weren’t straight, the blood went everywhere, and you wanted to pull your hair out of your head because you knew you were going to do it again.

You couldn’t look at your brother, you had the horrible, horrible feeling that he knew, that he could see right through the sleeves that you always tugged a little lower down your arms. The worst part was that you couldn’t help but look back. You’d always thought he was gorgeous, sure, but. Never on this level.

The first time you beat off with his image in your mind you dragged your sorry ass to the toilet and threw up. If he knew- if Bro ever caught on it would mean the end. He was the one thing that kept you sane most days, that kept you alive and kept you happy. Bro was the one thing that you loved in your shitty life, and you had to go and fuck that up. Your attraction to him made you sick to the stomach and your gut coiled tighter every time your eyes lingered a bit too long, or swept down a bit too low. You wanted to be the cute girl he brought home, you wanted to be the name on his lips when he jerked off, you wanted to be the person he held to his chest every night and you were sicker than a dog for thinking that.

Like hell he’d return your affections. If he didn’t kick you out of the house he wouldn’t speak to you ever again, and you weren’t entirely sure which would be worse.

One day you were lazily dragging your fingers down a new set of fresh scars. They’d only just healed, only just formed those ugly pink scabs that itched like nothing you’ve ever felt before. You were about to pick at them when there was a short knock at your door and Bro called from behind the wood.

“Hey, kid, open up.”

You sat up a little straighter and rose from the corner of your bed, hastily pushing the sleeve down your arm. You knew better than to ignore him- the last time that happened you nearly lost an eye when he bashed the door open and threw a firecracker at your face with an announcement that dinner had arrived- so you opened the door with as cool an expression as you could muster. Your eyes did the same run-through- look at his hair, admire his jaw, drool over his chest and linger on his hips. You were so tired.

“What’s been going on?”

Shrugging softly you just reach up and brush under your nose in a casual little gesture as you let your shoulders fall back into place, a little slumped in his presence. You couldn’t ever look as good as he did.

“Bullshit. What’s been going on, Dave,” He said with a growl as his hand flashed out and caught yours around the wrist. Visibly flinching, you try in vain to pull your hand away as you feel the new skin on your wrists pull under his grip and it’s painful, really, but for a second you’re just glad you can feel something. Bro’s been the only thing that could make that happen, recently.

“I dunno what you’re talking about,” You said, tone a little shaken as you manage to curl your fingers around the hem of your sleeve and tuck it into your palm. His fingers dug in a little tighter and you bit your lip against the quick stab of pain but it’s soon over as he adjusts his grip and takes your arm a little closer to the elbow, clearing the new scars.

“Show me. Right now, Dave. I know they’re there, I’ll fucking strip you if I have to.”

“There isn’t anything, Bro, fucking lay off.” You’re angry, now, bristling under his touch as you attempt to pull away once again. He lets you this time and your hand carries back into your chest with a little bit of force behind it and you just glare at him from behind the safety of your shades.

You aren’t prepared at all for his next move. Bro hits you square in the chest, his fist colliding with a solid sound that sends your breath flying out of you like he popped a plastic bag. You don’t even feel yourself falling backwards, too stunned to react otherwise, but by the time you come to your senses Bro has you pinned to the bed as he sits on your stomach and wraps his hands around yours.

“Fucking listen to me, Dave. You have to stop this! I don’t want you to live like this, alright? I want you to be happy, I want you to go outside, I want you to have friends but most of all I want you to fucking love yourself, goddamnit!” He snarled as he ripped down your sleeves and exposed the angry red scars that lined your delicate skin. 

His voice cracked when he spoke next as he replaced his hands in yours again. “I can’t stand watching this any longer. I should have done something about it ages ago. I’m a shitty guardian, Dave, but please don’t beat yourself up over that. You deserve a lot better than me. I’m just sorry I can’t give that to you.”

Through his whole speech your eyes were shut tight, trying to forget his words and block them out as you refused to hear his brother put any of the blame on himself. His last statements, though, really struck a chord in you and you found your eyes snapping open as your looked up at him.

“Shut up! Shut up! Stop saying these things- it’s not fucking true, Bro!” You spat in his face vehemently as you tried to wrestle your arms out of his grip so you could claw at his face like all the burning rage in you thought was a good idea.

Bro just shook his head and kept a firm grip on your hands as you thrashed. “Stop, don’t deny it, Dave, come on. I see you looking at me, I screwed up, god you must hate me.”  
“I don’t fucking hate you!” Bucking up, you attempt to throw him off of you as you try to rip your hands away a little harder. He was holding fast, though, unyielding and unmerciful while he hesitates above.

“Well, you should.”

“Well listen, I do right now, Bro, so just get the hell off me.”

Bro’s guarded face crumbled a little and you refused to acknowledge it as you stared back at him, trying to not see and trying to not feel.

It’s been so long since you last felt anything that it was too much to handle.

“I’m sorry, Dave.” He said in the quietest voice as he leaned down and kissed the side of your mouth gently. Even before you can properly register the contact he is gone, the door to your room swinging open under his hand as he beats a hasty retreat, but for once in your life Bro wasn’t as fast as you.

Your cold, thin fingers take a firm grip in the back of his shirt as you drag him back with as much force as you could muster. Bro had the decency to pause in his motions.

“I’m sorry.” He said again as he turned his head back towards you, though his shades were pointed at the ground.

“Stop saying that. Don’t be sorry.” You said as you let go of his shirt and stood behind him, shoulders hunched as your eyes focused on the ground too. You could see him move, just a little bit out of your field of view before his chest was right against your nose and his arms were sliding around your shoulders. He breathed out and the air from his nose ruffled the hair on the top of your head, and you might have bitched about it if you weren’t trying to not cry.

“I love you.” You said in a choked voice as your arms slid right around his waist. Bro nodded above you and tightened his arms. The strength in that motion made your ribs hurt but you would not trade that feeling for the world, because for the first time in a long while you were feeling something good, and it only felt better when he mumbled those same words right back to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [request here!](http://www.turntechnologic.tumblr.com/)


	9. Self Harm/ Daddy Kink (Pt. II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second half of the self harm and daddy kink fic. Hope you like it sweetheart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this part a lot happier and more focused on trust and love, so I’m sorry if the whole daddy kink part seems a little out of place, or like it doesn’t fit entirely into the fill. 
> 
> If anybody is struggling with something or just needs a friend, I will always be here to listen and my inbox is always open.

The first time he let you kiss him Bro was nervous as all hell. Jumpy, skittish, anxious. It was like he could hear all the footsteps in the city coming for him at once and, more terrifyingly, coming to take you.

The second time you kissed him Bro picked you up and spun you around. It got you dizzy, but that was fine, because he held you tight when he put your feet back on the ground and smiled into the top of your hair like you didn’t know about it. You did, of course, and you teased him about it, but only slightly.

The third time you kissed him Bro wouldn’t pull his lips away. He let them brush across your cheek, by your nose, down your jaw and against your ear. It left you breathless, honestly, and he only smiled as he took your hand and pulled you further into the apartment so he could do that lame thing where he drapes himself across you on the futon and does nothing but breathe in the scent of your hair for an hour. It’s his favorite part of the day. You don’t tell him, but it’s your’s as well. You know he knows anyway.

Somewhere along the line his kisses spread to new places. He trailed his lips down your neck, across your shoulder, down your arms. At first you tried to pull away, pulling your sleeves back down and turning your face as you curled your fingers into the hems of the fabric. He let you do that, always let you know that your comfort came first. But Bro never failed to remind you that you were beautiful. Scars and all.

So, eventually, you stopped pulling your sleeves back down. His fingers would hold your hand delicately as he kissed at the thin pale, ugly lines. If he saw fresh ones he would be extra gentle, but you liked it best when he could kiss you like he wasn’t afraid you were going to shatter. So, little by little, you stopped.

And you felt good.

The first time he took you to bed Bro was nervous as all hell. It was cute, really. He fumbled and stuttered and his cheeks were perpetually red. He made you laugh and smile and you wanted to stay with him forever, especially when he hugged you tight when you were done and you were both still shaking.

The second time he took you to bed he made it his mission to kiss you so thoroughly that you were afraid to open your eyes because it just didn’t seem possible that so much love could be felt through one simple action. His hands were soft and his words were even sweeter, and it was so nice to be able to believe in something like that.

The third time was a little different.

Bro was leaning over you, one hand in your hair as the other kept himself braced above you. His legs were on either side, hips open and inviting for your fingers to slide up and tug at his belt. You managed to pull it out and cast it aside before you turned your face up and smiled at him, eyes bright and curious. Bro had that look on his face. Kind of guilty, more than a little afraid. And very, very embarrassed.

“What is it,” You asked as you slid your hands up his sides and pushed his shirt up his body. 

“Nothin, nothin I was just thinkin’.”

“Mmmh. You shouldn’t do that. You’ll get hurt.”

Bro removed his hand from your hair to swat at your thigh lightly. “Shut up, you little punk. I was gonna be serious for a minute.”

Sliding your hand down to tentatively rest your fingers on his, you closed your eyes and kissed his jaw softly.

“Go ahead, dude, I’m listening.”

Bro fidgeted above you, obviously a little uncomfortable as he absently laced his fingers with yours. The action made you smile against his skin as you just enjoyed the proximity.

“Would you, uh… You know. I mean, you don’t have to, it might be weird.”

“Just spit it out dude.”

“Would you call me Daddy?”  
You had to crack your eyes open for that one.  
Bro’s face was beet red as he stared at your chin pointedly, obviously awaiting your rejection, your laughter, maybe even perhaps your disgusted reaction. 

Bro always made sure you were comfortable in bed. Guess it was time for you to return the favor.

Smiling at him, you reach up and cup his cheeks so you can bring his face down towards your own. He seems to relax a little under your gentle touches, and that makes you feel better than anything.

“Can I have a kiss, Daddy?” You ask, voice small and uncertain as you look up at him with eyes brimming with trust and hope as you watch his cheeks flame and his jaw clench under your fingers.

You know his response is a yes when he nearly crushes you into the bed and kisses you harder than he’s ever done before.

Bro was the one person you trusted in the entire world. Just having the chance to show him that trust in return was all the incentive you needed- hell, you were partial to that kink, regardless. But when Bro allowed himself to be vulnerable in front of you, you finally had the opportunity to be the one to do the comforting, and you were not going to let it pass you by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [request here!](http://www.turntechnologic.tumblr.com/)


	10. A/B/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: :o do you still take brodave fic requests? :o b/c i really love alpha/beta/omega stuff. any sort of a/b/o, there are a lot of different things you could apply but i don’t care which :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know a lot about this au so if you see something off I'd be more than happy to fix it uvu

He knew something was up when Dave closed the door behind him gently.

Bro sat up from his position on the futon and furrowed his eyebrows. His first instinct was to vault over the back and pin whoever it was who had come into the apartment against the wall with a sword shoved through their chest because whoever it was, they sure weren’t Dave.

Dave didn’t ever, ever close the door gently. He slammed the door, he kicked it shut, he slumped against it in a fit of drama and slid to the floor with a groan as the front door snapped shut behind him- but he didn’t ever close it gently.

But, much to Bro’s bemusement, Dave stepped into view.

“Hey, Bro,” He said. All the hair on the back of Bro’s neck was standing on end. Dave was standing in the hallway with one hand in his pocket, the other one secure on the strap of his backpack. He lifted the hand from his pocket to rub a little under his nose, and Bro could feel his eyes narrow.  


There was a fine line between acting casual and barely holding it together.

“What happened?” Bro said as he stood up and placed the beer in his hand on the coffee table. He stepped around the back of the futon, and his movement stirred the air in the room and oh. Oh.

“Holy shit.”

Dave’s face crumpled as he dropped his bag to the floor, trying to move as stiffly as possible, as if he could prevent any more of his newly acquired scent from penetrating the air. It didn’t help, though, and another wave of sweet musk caught the dying breeze from the window and nearly crippled Bro entirely.

God, he hadn’t ever smelled anything that divine.

“Well, don’t just stand there,” Dave said as he shifted uncomfortably, his fingers jammed into his pockets as he hunched his shoulders and kept his gaze on the door. “Go ahead and tell me you’re disappointed. Believe me, Bro. I was shocked, too.”

Bro stood there and felt his jaw clench and unclench, but, really, resistance was futile. Dave of course knew he was an unmated alpha, but up until today they could only guess as to what Dave would be.

“I- I’m not disappointed,” He said, his hands automatically reaching out to pull his little brother into his arms. Dave didn’t come willingly, but the moment his head touched down on his chest he dissolved into a fit of tears that tore at Bro’s heart like a pair of claws had dug through his ribs.

“A-a fucking o-omega, Bro, I’m a-an omega,” Dave cried as he fisted the alpha’s shirt in his thin fingers. “I’m gonna have to- to be a fucking-g housewife, and I don- don’t wanna have kids!”

Bro rubbed up and down his back soothingly as he buried his face in the top of Dave’s hair and shook his head defiantly. Male omegas were treated like shit in Texas, but it wouldn’t be too hard to find a new home, somewhere safer, where Dave would be able to leave the apartment without a whole slew of slurs thrown into his face.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, Dave, it’s okay,” Bro said as he pulled back and carded the hair that had fallen onto his tear streaked face back over his forehead. Dave’s thick sweet scent was slowly drowning him, but he swallowed hard and pushed on. “It’s gonna be okay. Were you okay coming home? Nobody gave you any trouble, did they?”

Dave sniffled a little and wiped his nose with his sleeve, spreading a thick line of snot across it as he buried his face back into Bro’s chest. “A couple alphas came up to me during school, and one or two tried to get me to go with them when I was coming home. I was really scared, you weren’t wi- I was alone,” He said, shoulders shaking again as he wrapped his arms around the alpha’s sides so he could anchor himself down for another frenzied bout of tears.

Bro could feel his blood boiling at the very thought that anybody would dare treat Dave like a piece of meat- his Dave, his little brother… Even if Bro was watering at the mouth and probably harder than anything as he tried to keep his hips away from Dave’s body as best he could.

“Shh, shh… It’s not gonna happen again, Dave. I promise.” He said as he pecked the top of his head and slid his hands up and down his back a little faster. “I’m gonna call the school and break all their eardrums with my yelling, and find those guy’s names, and I am going to beat the snot out of them because that shit is hella rude and totally uncalled for, and I will track down these assholes that thought it would be a good idea to scare you on your way home and murder them slowly because you deserve a lot better than what any of those douchebag alphas were prepared to give. You’re more than ‘just an omega,’ Dave, don’t forget that.”

Slowly, steadily, Dave’s tears slowed as his fingers went slack in Bro’s shirt. Eventually he was able to pick his head up from his chest and turn his blood-shot and puffy eyes up to him, and Bro felt his stomach turn in knots as he smiled down at his delicious little brother. God, what kind of a fuck up was he?

“Thanks, Bro. But please don’t kill anybody, I like the fact that I can come home and see you here, and not all over the TV as Houston’s most wanted.” Before he could build further off that thought, Dave shifted a little uncomfortably against his chest again, and his cheeks went a little red. “But uh. What do I do about like. Like when I go into heat…”

Bro’s cheeks flamed as he very nearly sagged to the floor and took Dave with him. He forgot about the heat thing.

“I’ll get you some toys,” Bro said as he cleared his throat and tried to not drool too awfully at the thought of his little brother clamped down on a silicon cock and gripping at his shirt because ‘it just isn’t enough,’ and before he could actually pin Dave to the floor he managed to pull out of his grip and pat his head in a very platonic fashion. Breathe, Bro. You can do this. “That shouldn’t be any trouble. Do you know when you’re due for your first one? I don’t know a thing about omega biology.”

Dave shook his head no and smiled a little under Bro’s hand, and god, he had never been looking forward to and dreading one singular event more in his life.

“Alright, well, that’s cool. We’ll just wing it. I’m sure I have an unopened butt plug around here somewhere. You’re gonna be okay, Dave.”

Bro watched as his little brother relaxed under his words, and he smiled a little to himself as he picked up his bag and retreated to his room for the mean time. 

And Dave would be okay.

It was Bro we had to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [request here!](http://www.turntechnologic.tumblr.com/)


	11. Neko!Dave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pancake Tomfoolery asked for Neko!Dave and cuddles so I absolutely could not turn them down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was super surprised by the amount of positive feedback for the a/b/o prompt, but I have a couple requests to get through before I can whip up another chapter, so I apologize in advance for the wait!! In the mean time, please enjoy some cute Neko!Dave and kisses uvu

Rain pelted the windows so hard, it sounded like the delicate glass panes were being battered by stones. This kind of noise was unprecedented, and after the first clap of deafening thunder Bro stood up from the futon and called out for Dave. 

“Hey, kitten,” He said as he ducked down and looked under the futon. There was no sign of him anywhere in the living room, and he turned to pad into the kitchen. The poor thing was probably curled up into a ball the size of his fist by now, maybe even shaking hard enough to vibrate the floors. Dave didn’t do well with loud noises, but when Bro made a sweep of the kitchen and came up fruitless, he remembered that he probably should have tried to find him earlier. 

The bathroom was empty, but really Bro was just stalling now. He knew where Dave was, and it most definitely wasn’t the bathtub. Whenever he had to drag him out from under the bed, though, he would stand up with a couple new scratches on his arms. 

“Dave, you in here?” Bro said as he pushed the door open to the room and looked down to see a dark shadow under the bed. Another loud crash of thunder saw the figure shrink back further to the wall. He got down on his knees and lowered his top half down to the floor, until his cheek was pressed into the cold wood floor. There was no way Dave was comfortable there. 

“Hey, kitten, come on out.” He said in as sweet a voice he could muster, watching Dave’s eyes catch the light and blink up at him warily. “Come on, cutie. I’ll protect you,” Bro really had no hope of coaxing Dave out with his words alone, but just as he was about to reach under and try to entice him with the promise of cuddles, a flash of lightning bright enough to illuminate the poor kid startled him enough to send him flying out from under the bed and barreling into Bro’s chest. 

Well, that was easy enough. 

“Shh, shh shh,” Bro said as he sat back and wrapped his arms around Dave’s back. The little form in his arms was quivering hard enough to shake Bro’s shades on his nose but he cooed quietly as he pet down his back slowly. Dave’s tail was puffed up to maybe three times it’s normal diameter, and his ears were flattened down against his hair as tight as they could go. Even his fingers were digging into Bro’s back with a vengeance as he tucked his face into his neck and whined. 

“Brooo, make it stop…”

Bro shook his head sadly and kissed the side of Dave’s jaw. “I’m sorry, Dave. I can’t do that. It’s just a storm, though, it won’t hurt you.” 

“That’s bullshit, you can do anything,” Dave whined again as he tried to pull himself impossibly closer, and Bro let himself laugh at the thought. 

“Normally I would heartily agree to such a statement, but I’m afraid I haven’t got much a say in the weather, kitten. You wanna go sit on the futon with me? I won’t let you go, promise.” 

Dave nodded his head some, and Bro could feel his tremors lessening with every passing moment he spent in his arms. It was a good feeling, being so comforting to someone. 

Bro stood up carefully, though he probably didn’t even need to keep his arms around Dave with how tightly he was wrapped around him. But, a promise is a promise, and Bro walked into the living room with his arms securely around him. He sat down with Dave still in his lap, and it only took a few minutes for him to loosen up and pull his head away from the crook of his neck. 

Dave still looked uncomfortable, but hairs on his tail had calmed slightly, and his ears didn’t look like they had been superglued to the top of his head. Bro leaned forward and kissed his cheek gently, and even that got them to perk up a little more. 

“I have got the cutest kitten in the world, haven’t I?” Bro cooed as he pressed his lips into the corner of his jaw. He could see Dave’s chest puff out a little under those words, and that only made Bro even more certain about that fact. Nobody could compare to Dave, honestly. His gentle blond hair was softer than silk, and his ears were just the same. Bro’s favorite thing to do was kiss them gently and watch them flutter under the ticklish feeling. When Dave would let him touch his tail he’d tease him gently just to watch it flick around, maybe even curl around his wrist some. 

“I am pretty adorable.” 

Bro grinned and nodded his head as he rubbed up and down his back a little more, happy to just feel his warmth against him for the moment. Dave was calming down at an astonishing speed, and the thought made his own chest swell. Hell yeah Bro was good at caring for Dave. 

He turned his head some and kissed the corner of Dave’s mouth, and he could see his red eyes darken a little out of the corner of his vision. Dave pressed a little closer, and though rain was still pounding at the window, this time Bro could see a different motive behind the movement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [request here!](http://www.turntechnologic.tumblr.com/)


	12. Dave Skips School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMGfanficlife said:
> 
> I usually don't leave comments but I love your work and I think it would be nice to see what you could do with Dave leaving to go to school but Dirk lets him have a skip day for his own reasons. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man this was not my best fill 
> 
> gomen friend I will do better next time uuehshsk >~

“Sup, Bro.”

Looking up from his laptop, Bro watched Dave shuffle into the kitchen, hair almost neat and shirt probably clean, same as every Monday morning. It was a shame, though. Bro knew Dave’s hair looked at it’s best post-sex.

Ooh. Now there was a thought.

“How much bullshit are you gonna sit through today?” Bro asked as he turned back to his laptop, watching Dave move about the kitchen carefully from behind his shades.

“All the bullshit,” Dave said as he moved to the fridge and opened it up. He poked around it’s contents a little, probably a little miffed at the low supply of apple juice. “I’m going to be wading in it, Bro. Up to my ass in nothing but fecal matter. When they open the doors all the students will be flooded out of the building on a giant wave of shit.”

“That was a great image, Dave, really poetic.”

“Thanks. I’m gonna submit it to the school’s literary magazine.”

Bro smirked gently as he returned his eyes to the screen in front of him. Well. It wasn’t like Dave was gonna do anything important in school today, it probably wouldn’t hurt… So wrapped up in thought, Bro didn’t offer anything else by way of conversation, but Dave knew him well enough to see the gears spinning in his head.

“Why all the sudden interest in my academic life, bro? My report card not good enough for you? You know that F means Freakin’ Awesome, right? Swear to god.”

Bro nodded his head, playing along as he lifted a hand to scratch his nose. “Well, you seem to be pulling a lot of Freakin’ Awesome’s, lately. It’s like you’re not even trying.”

Dave crumpled a little across the table, his facade cracking a little as he looked pointedly at Bro. “I’m pulling a high C at the lowest, Bro, no need to fret here.”

Pushing his laptop away, Bro picked one of his legs up and crossed his foot over his knee. He eyed Dave across the worn and scarred table, already trying to undress him with his eyes as he spoke up again. “Oh, I know. Seems like you’ve been putting a lot of work in, recently. You probably deserve a break today.”

Dave’s interest was peaked, if the way his head snapped over to look directly at his brother was anything to go off of. Hell yeah, he deserved a break. Why, though?

“Come on, lay it on me. I know this comes with a price, what do you want?”

“Stay home today. Kick back, relax, take a load off and change into something more comfortable. The dress I bought you the other day should work fine.”

Damn, it really wasn’t hard to make Dave flustered. Next time Bro was totally gonna do that when the kid had a mouthful of apple juice, just to watch him suffer.

Ten minutes later Bro was stretched out on the futon, shirt riding up his taught stomach and hat falling to the floor. Dave was back inside his room, fumbling and cursing and making enough noise to rouse the neighbors, and that would hardly do.

That was only supposed to happen when somebody had a dick up their ass.

“Get the hell out here, kid, I ain’t got all day,” Bro shouted, a smile on his lips that carried out into his voice. The movements in Dave’s room ceased and he could almost see red eyes burning holes through the door.

“I hate you.”

Bro grinned and faced the ceiling as he tapped his feet together, eager and impatient for Dave to just join him already. There was only so long a guy could wait with a hardon, god damnit.

Eventually, the door to Dave’s room clicked open and shut behind him, and a startling, sharper sound echoed through the apartment as he walked closer. Man, he didn’t even have to ask for him to wear the heels, too. Dave was really spoiling him, today.

Bro sat up on his elbows and let out a low whistle as Dave strode into the living area, hands stiff by his sides and knees uncomfortably close. The dress hung off his shoulders perfectly- Bro couldn’t do a better job himself if he tried. It was a lovely shade of red, one that suited Dave as he spun around under Bro’s prompting. An ambitious slit revealed most of his left leg, nearly up to his hip as the rest of it billowed out around him in a beautiful slipstream of silky fabric that had Bro’s mouth watering and his jeans tightening. 

It didn’t take long for Dave to spot that second little detail, and that only made his cheeks as red as the dress as he stood still before him again. This wasn’t the first time the two of them fucked around- not by a long shot. However, the dress was still pretty new. New enough for Dave to whine when Bro sat up and beckoned for him to come closer so he could slide his hand up and around the pale skin of his upper thigh.

The tall heels just pulled the whole thing together, and Bro was about ready to fall to his knees and beg to lick the immaculate shoes clean.

“Let’s go outside. I want everybody to be jealous of me for having such a cutie on my hip.”

Dave groaned some and pushed at Bro’s head as the older man tried to plant his face between his thighs, his cheeks red and a small smile turning the corner of his lips up.

“Man, I don’t think I’m the one who needs to go to school if you think I’d set one foot outside in this dress.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [request here!](http://www.turntechnologic.tumblr.com/)


	13. Vertical Labret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bookichu said: jealous Dave who gets a piercing to be rebellious and bro thinks it's hot please~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have had this done two weeks ago, friend, I am so sorry you had to wait so long unu

At least she was pretty. It was like an angel was hovering over you the entire time. Damn, if you’d known all the Maryam chicks were total babes, you would have dropped in ages ago. It was too bad you left crying your eyes out, and for a moment you really thought you had a chance with the older of the two.

Rose patted your back comfortingly and you brushed her off, hauling your poor, sore self down the first flight of stairs while she said goodbye for the both of you. You were kind of incapable of speech, and everything was much too numb for your liking.

But really, there was no reason why it should take ten minutes to say goodbye. This was what you got for leaving your friend alone with her girlfriend. There was probably copious amounts of macking, and that was only fun when you were involved.

You sullenly kicked the step by your foot. There would be no kissing in your future for the next couple weeks.

When Rose finally resurfaced, out on the warm Houston streets, she laughed some and handed you a small plastic bag. You had long since left the cool air conditioning in favor of the burning sidewalk what seemed like hours ago, but it was still nice to see a familiar face, and one that didn’t stare at the wad of cotton you kept pressed into your lower lip.

“Care instructions,” she elaborated helpfully, “I suggest you follow them diligently. Porrim was also kind enough to supply you with a small packet of sea salt, which will help it heal faster. I will not insult you by reminding you of how… unfortunate things could turn if you chose to not follow the directions you’ve been provided with, but please, Dave, for the love of fuck, don’t forget to clean it.”

You pawed for the package, only half-listening to your friend as you hunched down to peer into the side-view mirror of a car parked on the side of the street. Of course you already knew all this, you did your research. Which was also why you were so grateful when Rose brought up that Kanaya’s smokin’ hot older sister would be willing to pierce you for considerably less than forty dollars.

Gingerly, you pulled the cotton away from your lower lip and tentatively opened your jaw, admiring the bright studs as they caught the light and nearly sparkled in the mirror. It was perfectly placed, and it looked clean, if a bit swollen.

Hell yeah. You were rockin’ a vertical labret.

“Don’t worry, Rose, come on,” you said as you straightened up and smiled, wincing at the pull and the shift of your lip that came with the motion, “I’m gonna be careful.”

There was no room for err. You had someone to impress.

* * *

It didn’t really sink in that you’d gotten your lip done until you were standing outside the apartment door. Or, more specifically, that you got your lip done in order to get your brother’s eyes on you. Were you really so desperate? Were you really so eager to have his attention that you would scratch and claw for it like this? Sure, you looked hot. You looked hot even before the piercing. But maybe with this, you would finally be hot enough for Bro. Maybe he would stay home tonight with you, instead of leaving for the club.Maybe the shock had numbed your whole fucking brain, too, because all too soon your hand was on the knob and you were thinking long and hard about what your brother was going to say. What if he didn’t like it?

Surely he would be okay with it. Right? He’d never said anything against piercings, but he didn’t have any of his own. Unless there was something under the hood that you didn’t know about- not that you thought too much about what was going down there but, hey, a bro can dream, right?  
Alright. You were pushing the door open, that was a thing that was happening. No more thoughts about Bro’s dick, not until later at least.

At least he’d look. At least you’d have his attention. If Bro had a problem with it, he could take it up with you on his own. You weren’t gonna say a thing and that was all there was to say on the matter.

Shutting the door behind you firmly, you paced into the apartment with your head high, your best “I don’t give a shit” expression in place, even if your lip was still a bit sore. You could make this work.

Each step closer to your room was another cold finger of fear around your heart, but you were getting there, you were nearly in the clear! Just one more step and you could put your hand on the doorknob and shut yourself inside to cry about how scary Bro would be if he saw your piercing- when he saw your piercing.

You nearly collapsed when his voice cut through the air like a knife against the tight tendons on your neck. You didn’t even realize how hard you’d been grinding your teeth in anticipation, but once you heard him everything seemed to melt. You were in so much trouble.  
“Hey, kid, come on in here.”

Maybe you could just ignore him. Say no, continue into your room. Pretend you didn’t hear him when his voice could probably carry for miles with how clear he sounded.

“Yeah, coming.” Ouch, you forgot about the labret. You dipped your tongue down and traced the tip against the warm ball on the top of your lip, admiring the way it heated up to your body temperature. It was going to be a bitch in the winter.

Slowly, you padded into the kitchen, the source of your brother’s voice. He was hunched over his laptop, facing away from you as his fingers danced across the keys, and you had to resist the temptation to just drape yourself across his back and feel up those strong, corded muscles in his arms as you watched them move. There was something really wrong with you.

“Thinkin' about gettin' a job at one of the clubs, quitting the pizza place. They said they’d pay me $200 a night for the last set, and I’d get free parking. Alright, I’m not really thinking about it. I’m taking the job. Just thought I’d tell ya.”

Your heart was sinking lower into the pits of your stomach as you nodded your head some, silent behind him. He couldn’t see, but you were too distracted to really give him a decent answer. All this meant was he would be out later, out longer, out more often, home less and never around. Basically, nothing would change. Except he would get paid to do it, and he wouldn’t come home smelling like pepperoni.

“Cool,” You said, finally catching up to the conversation and giving him some feedback, all the feedback he needed. He didn’t really care too much about what you thought, at least in your sullen mind.

“Yeah, isn’t it?” He asked, and before you could react he was turning in his seat and looking up at you with a smile, shades off and eyes bare as he grinned. You are absolutely starstruck for a moment, unable to move, unable to speak. You couldn’t look away from his eyes as they were automatically drawn to the silver studs in your lip, and only then did you realize you weren’t ready for his reaction.

“What’s that?” He said, nodding his head in your direction. It took you too long to find your voice.

“Vertical labret.” You said, stiff and quiet.

“Uh huh. Just get it?”

You nod, and take a step back. He’s so impossible to read. Not a twitch in his face, not a light in his eyes. He’s still, completely so, and you’re about to turn to leave, probably run the fuck away from home, when he jerks his head back some.

“Come here.”

Oh god, oh god. He wanted you to come closer for the beating, Jesus what an asshole, couldn’t he get up and come to you himself? Your movements are just as stiff as your voice as you trek closer, and your bending down at the flick of a finger, sticking out your neck for what you can only assume to be the death blow.

You had a short, shitty life.

Bro was silent as he pursed his lips and leaned in some. His eyes were narrow and his nose kind of scrunched up. At least you’d die with a pretty view.

You weren’t really prepared for the gentle thumb on the bottom of your lip. He pushed against the lower of the two studs and you pulled your lips into a thin line, the pain kind of snapping you out of whatever state you had fallen in.

“Don’t touch it, asshole, I want it to heal right and your greasy fingers aren’t gonna help.”

He smirked some and slid his other fingers under your chin, and you glared at him some as you allowed him to push your head up a bit.  
“I’m bein’ careful, fuck off.”

“Can’t do that with your hand all up in my mouth, Bro, come on.”

He pressed hard on your bottom lip and you whined some, screwing your face up. For one wild moment you thought he was gonna rip it out of your lip, but instead he just removed the pressure and thumbed across the top of your lip.

“Open up.”

Well, alright, you were more than willing to comply. You let your mouth fall open easily and you watched as his did too. There was a lot of very confused blood in your body, half of it running to your cheeks and the other dropping right down to your dick. You felt lightheaded.

“Looks pretty good, little dude.” He said, and Bro’s voice was rich and dark, just like his eyes as he looks up at your own and back down to your lips.

There’s a surge of stupid courage running through you, and you manage to grin at him. “You know, it tastes even better.”

Bro doesn’t miss a beat. He leans forward and closes his lips around your bottom one and he sucks, gently, pulling the skin around the piercing with the suction and you right along with it. He was eager to accept you into his lap and you were all too willing to press in as close as possible.  
His tongue was warm against the stud and he flicked over it hard, and you inexplicably connect the action with the thousand of porn films you’ve seen where the man brutally assaults some girl’s clit. Your cheeks were burning as you shied away, the pain causing your stomach to pitch some with nervous butterflies. You might have separated from the kiss if it wasn’t for his hand on the back of your head, but the pain wasn’t nearly as potent as the arousal.

Bro went more gently from there, rolling his tongue against it and closing his lips around first the top stud and then the lower one. You felt quite a bit at a loss as you sat there and kept your mouth open for him, willing and pliant, all too eager to please even as you whined for a little bit of attention to something other than the metal in your lip.

He pulled back and smiled, some kind of shit eating grin on his face with wet lips and red cheeks, and you just squirmed uncomfortably in his lap. 

“Hey, asshole, I did this so I could kiss you back, it’s not for you to just suck on.”

Bro leaned forward and closed his teeth around the lower stud of your vertical labret and he pulled, tugging you forward with it as you went a little fuzzy with the pain. This man had no consideration for your own personal well being, did he? What an awful guardian.

“Come on, I know you’re enjoying yourself.”

“Well, yeah, I am, but I still want a proper kiss, thanks.”

Bro laughed a little against your lips before obliging you, and you found yourself leaning heavily into his chest with your fingers wrapped desperately in his hair at the end of it.

“I’m not really supposed to be kissing anybody yet.”

“Well, I bet you aren’t supposed to suck dick, either.”

“… I’ll just do a good job cleaning it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://www.turntechnologic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> for all your late filled prompt needs


	14. A/B/O with knotting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonuvu asked for a/b/o with knotting and I :u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friend I'm so sorry unu I was in a huge writing slump for a while and when I finally was able to put something down on paper for this it just didn't end up how I think you would have wanted. It was just hard to get into the idea of writing another knotting thing on top of the one I'm already working on, and even that one was giving me trouble. So, I decided I'd take this a different rout and incorporate something I'd been meaning to write about for a while now, which is why it's basically just sexting. 
> 
> I'm sorry unu.
> 
> Also, I've tried to code the colors into the pesterlogs, but I'm not gonna worry too much about those for now, sorry. 
> 
> I dunno how many of you are reading heat, but this is a stand alone drabble, though I may incorporate it into the story later on depending on how lazy I am.

The bus ride home, at least in your opinion, sucked even harder than English. 

There was nothing fun about sitting in a cramped, confined space with thirty other assholes, all of whom tried to talk over one another to people on the direct opposite side of the damn bus from them. Would it really kill them to sit a little closer to their conversation partners? There was only so much bullshit your headphones could dilute. 

As you climbed on board and gave the driver a half assed nod, you plopped your ass down right in the first seat. Not exactly prime real estate, but you really didn’t feel like listening to the asswipes in the back shout about how high they were gonna get once they were home. 

These kids had no class. 

You shrugged off your backpack and dropped it down next to you, leaning back against the window and kicking your leg up onto the seat beside you. Anyone who dared to pause in front of your seat would get your signature scornful look, because you were not here to babysit some snot nosed kid who would complain to you until your brutal half an hour ride would come to it’s eagerly anticipated end. 

Eventually, though, the doors squeaked shut and you closed your eyes. The driver attempted to wait a minute longer to see if any of the more rowdy pricks would settle their asses down, but he soon gave up in favor of shaking his head and starting the engine, and the whole rusty, funky smelling contraption spluttered to life and began to crawl away from the school. 

God, you fucking hated the bus. 

Shrugging up your hoodie some to cushion your head against the cold window, you pawed around your pockets to try and locate your phone. Maybe you could bother Bro for a bit.

Just thinking of him sent a gay little thrill down your spine, and you ironed a budding smile off your lips as you pulled your phone out and saw that a pesterchum message was already waiting for you. You never thought you’d be one to find a mate halfway through senior year, and damn but were you surprised that he would even return your affections. God. You were one lucky guy. 

TT: Man, I can’t wait for you to get out of school.  
TT: It really sucks waiting for you to get home, that shit takes hours.  
TT: At least you’re a lazy piece of shit who doesn’t participate in any ridiculous after school activities.  
TT: Could you even imagine?  
TT: Dave Strider, the newest addition to the Anime Club.  
TT: Oh wait, you’d probably go for something more “artsy”.  
TT: Don’t leave me for the photography club. 

You rolled your eyes some, but this time the smile was impossible to stop. You pulled the phone a little tighter into your chest before replying.

TG: holy shit dude im not joining any clubs  
TG: when even was the last time i did anything extracurricular  
TG: aside from that one time when i was like six and you signed me up for tee-ball like does that even count  
TG: maybe ill join a club just to get back at you for that  
TG: but the fact of the matter is  
TG: you missed me bro

You watched Bro’s name flutter around on the screen as he messed around with a reply. Somewhere behind you a group of girls squealed about some guy’s knot. 

Smirking to yourself lightly, you secretly relieved in the thought of your brothers. Now that was a knot. SUre, you’d seen plenty, and yeah, most of it (all of it) was through porn where petite, delicate omegas whined and bucked and pleaded for their mate’s swollen dicks to tie them down, but you were positive none of them could compare to Bro’s.

You remember the first time you actually saw your brother’s knot. The two of you had tangled in bed a couple of times before. Unfortunately, nearly the moment after your bro had released inside you, you had passed out each and every time against his chest, ass clenched down hard on his tremendous girth. Bro would stay hard for ages, though, and it was the best feeling in the world to grind down gently against that knot in your hazy, dream-filled state of bliss. 

Eventually, when you were able to wrestle out a couple kinks from your cryptic older brother, you managed to figure out Bro was one hell of a voyeur. Already pretty great at putting on shoes, you had all his attention for what must have been an hour that had Bro panting in his seat even before you touched him. But since he was being so good for you, you had decided to reward your alpha by climbing up into his lap and- holy shit. 

It took a bit of persuading, but eventually a very embarrassed Bro let you pull him out. You loved the feel of it in your hands. It was big, and thick, and nearly burning to the touch as you leaned forward and all but worshipped it until he came.

You didn’t exactly want to say you were a slut for knot, but really you were a huge fucking slut for knot. 

Before you could get any further down that line of thought a water bottle ricocheted down the length of the bus and the whole back row burst out in a fit of giggles that effectively jarred you out of any more less pure thoughts. It was probably for the best, too, because as you grumbled some and shifted in your seat, you very suddenly grew aware of the rapidly growing wet spot in your briefs. 

Well fuck. Thank god your pants were black, that ought to hide it a little. 

Shaking your head some, you turned your attention back to your phone to try and distract yourself from both the actual six-year-olds in the back as well as your now slick backside. Being an omega sucked sometimes, but at least all the windows were blown wide open, and it wasn’t like your scent was the only one on the bus. Though, as you scanned Bro’s next few lines, you noticed that this may become a problem. 

TT: Do not.  
TT: At least, not entirely.  
TT: I miss certain things.  
TT: For instance, your complaining and bitching and whining are definitely not some of those things.  
TT: Neither is the smell of your feet.  
TT: But I do miss your ass.  
TT: And your scent.  
TT: Though I guess I have plenty of underwear to sniff.  
TT: I dunno, though, it just ain’t the same.  
TT: It’s hard, Dave.  
TT: It’s hard and I want you to sit on it when you get home.

Your cheeks were red, you knew, you could feel it. And what was worse, you could sense your pheromones were on the rise along with your arousal. What definitely tipped you off was a disembarking student who had passed your seat to exit the bus. He paused for a moment and sniffed before his cheeks went a bit red, and you watched as he glanced around quickly before beating a hasty retreat back to his house. 

You just hoped to god that the air circulation in the bus was decent enough to keep the driver unaware. 

TG: seriously bro  
TG: im on the damn bus  
TG: dont get me riled up dude  
TG: i dont want to walk up 20 flights of steps dripping wet  
TG: what if i flood the place  
TT: I think you can handle it.  
TT: Come on, babe, indulge me?  
TG: no if were gonna do this its gonna happen in person  
TG: youre all set and ready to go over there  
TG: probably jerkin it already  
TG: i cant fucking do a thing on the damn bus dont fucking knot until im there to take it  
TT: Relax, Dave, I’ve got more control than that.  
TT: Look, you’re maybe ten, fifteen minutes out and by this point,  
TT: This will just act as foreplay.  
TG: the whole bus is gonna smell like horny omega  
TT: Good thing you’re fucking mine.  
TT: And when you get home, I’ll give you a nice big knot to prove it.  
TT: I want you to go to school tomorrow still smelling like sex.  
TG: thats gross but ill humor you  
TG: what kind of sex  
TT: The best kind of sex.  
TT: Sex with me.  
TG: never mind  
TG: im not gonna sext with you  
TG: i mated with a narcissistic asshole  
TT: Sure did.  
TT: Hey, do me a solid and send me a picture of your junk.  
TT: I haven’t seen the little guy all day, he’s definitely something I miss about you. 

You were rolling your eyes so hard you saw white, but but the time you looked back down to your phone Bro had sent you a file.

TT: How’s about I give you a picture to persuade you.  
TT: It’ll be like an art trade, except we’ll both just receive pictures of the other’s peens.  
TT: So, it will be better. 

**timaeusTestified sent file “WhatDaveIsSupposedToSitOnLaterToday.png” to turntechGodhead**

Peeking around yourself, you squeezed your body back against the window and down further into the seat before closing your eyes and accepting the file.

In the moment that it took to get it to load, you had worked up the courage to open your eyes. 

Bro’s dick sat thick and proud in his hand, fully erect and rather persistent looking. The head was flushed a deep, beautiful red, and an obvious vein crawled it’s way up the side of his cock. You had that vein memorized, and your mouth watered as you imagined your small pink tongue tracing up it in exactly the right way to make his cock twitch. 

One of the best things about your alpha was how easily you were able to pull reactions like that out of him. It’s like he couldn’t help it, especially when it was you who he was watching. 

In front of you, the bus driver shifted uncomfortably in his seat and his eyes flickered around the mirror as he exhaled slowly. 

TG: thanks bro  
TG: youve successfully increased my pheromone level and now have alerted the bus driver  
TG: its all your fault my tantalizing scent is rolling over him in waves  
TG: i cant see but im sure he has a raging erection  
TT: Good thing his dick isn’t nearly as pretty as mine.  
TT: Or yours, for that matter.  
TT: Anyway, what did you think? Judging by the bus driver’s stiffy, I’d say I did good.  
TG: alright ill admit you did a good job  
TG: i kind of really want to sit on it  
TG: and i also really dig the idea of riding it until you call my name and yank me down tight over your knot by my hips  
TG: thank god for birth control because i dunno what i would do if i couldnt feel you fill me up with your cum  
TT: That’s the spirit, Davey.  
TT: Don’t worry, I’ve got a big load waiting for you, you’re gonna love it.  
TT: Santa’s sacks are full, if you catch my drift.  
TT: Ho ho ho.  
TG: please dont  
TT: Sorry. Moving on.  
TT: I can’t wait to watch you, though.  
TT: You always make the best faces when I knot you.  
TT: It’s like you think you’re in heaven.  
TG: im surprised you havent filmed it yet  
TG: thats something id like to see  
TG: it does feel like heaven on that thing though  
TG: i could fall asleep on it  
TT: You have. It’s real cute.  
TT: You grind a little in your sleep, and it basically makes it impossible to calm down.  
TG: shit i sound adorable  
TT: You are.  
TT: Especially when you try to deepthroat me  
TT: Wonder if you could fit my knot if you tried. 

Swallowing dryly, you looked away from your phone, that damn blush still going strong as you looked out the windows. Your street was only a couple blocks away; you were the next stop. 

As you gather your things, the bus seems oddly quiet to you. All the guys seem to be looking down and the girls are bright red in the face, some of them mad looking, and you realize why when you stand up and step over to the small set of stairs that would lead you off the bus. Your scent was everywhere, thick and overpowering, and it seems like it’s alerted quite a number of people. Well, at least it was quiet. 

You jumped out of the bus quickly and started to the door to your apartment complex with a little smile. Your underwear was soaked, but even the prospect of a little chafing wasn’t gonna slow you down as you scampered up the steps to what you know is going to be one of the best welcome home’s you’ve gotten to date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://www.turntechnologic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> for all your poorly filled prompt needs.


	15. BABY DAVE!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A FLUFF FILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A FLUFF FILL OMG

As far as little kids went, Bro Strider believed his was probably the coolest. Dave didn’t puke everywhere, cry too much, or pull on his hair or piercings. He could even say a few rad words, which was also pretty bitchin’, at least until his preschool teachers would call him and demand to know why a three year old was tottering around saying things like “tits and ass.”

“Are you his legal guardian, Mr. Strider?” The secretary asked dubiously towards the end of the call, and Bro could feel her suspicious stare through his cellphone. 

“Yeah, our parents died a few months ago, I have custody.” He said, pinching the bridge of his nose and pushing his shades up as he did so. “I’m twenty, alright? I’ve got a job, I can pay bills, I can feed the both of us and all that shit. CPS keeps a sharp eye on us.”

When he picked Dave up that afternoon Bro strapped him in nice and tight in his car seat and informed the preschooler that they would be learning some new words that night. 

“Bro?” Dave said, slumping down against his older brother’s chest after a thorough educating on words such as “anarchy,” “civil disobedience,” and “communism,” “Do the other kids in my school know those words?”

“Probably not.” Bro said, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the chair, exhausted from all his hard work. “None of the other kids have cool parents.”

“Hey, Bro? Are you my dad?” Dave asked anxiously, looking up at him with his big red eyes, all squinted in suspicion as he pieced together what little he knew about things like proper family life. “Because everyone else calls their dad’s daddy and not Bro and stuff.”

“No, I am not your dad.” Bro said quietly, feeling a headache coming on. Sooner or later he had to get it through Dave’s head that their parents were dead, but now was not the time. Dave’s tired eyes struggled to stay open as he dropped his chin to Bro’s chest and stared up at him, his tiny arms under his head and a blanket thrown over his back that would no doubt tangle their legs together before he had the sense to put Dave properly to bed. “I guess you could say I am your parent, though.” 

“Can I call you daddy? Like all the other kids?” Dave yawned, curling his little hands into Bro’s shirt, and Bro nodded a little, already mostly asleep. There was no harm in it, hell, he practically was the kid’s father anyway. It’d probably be easier to raise him as such.

“Sure, kiddo. Whatever you want.” 

Dave’s teachers were very impressed with his new vocabulary, and called Bro to share their feelings the next day. He got a few hard glares when he swung by to pick Dave up, and when the little dude jumped up in his arms and babbled about how he learned that a butterfly wasn’t actually made of butter- “it’s only the name, daddy.”  
Bro’s eyebrows jumped up in the air and he let out a noise of surprise, glancing over at Dave’s face to make sure he hadn’t accidentally swiped some other kid off the pavement outside the school. “No shit? What are they made of, then?” He asked as he sat Dave in his car seat and buckled him in, nodding as Dave talked over the radio about insects and whatever. 

Needless to say, Bro had forgotten about their little daddy agreement. He found, though, as he drove and half listened to Dave yap about numbers and tonight’s weather, that he didn’t necessarily mind. Dave said it naturally, as though Bro and daddy were interchangeable words, and Bro found himself responding to both without a problem. 

A few weeks later and Dave had stopped using Bro entirely when addressing his guardian, and Bro couldn’t say he missed it. The teachers stopped asking him so many questions about their home, how old he was, what kind of job he had, did he have custody because they could find out, you know, Mr. Strider. There were ways.

It also was nice that he could boast to girls about being a single dad. That was definitely a plus.

In fact, the only time Bro could think of when he wasn’t thrilled to be called daddy was when Dave woke him up at four in the morning, asking for food.

“Dad. Daddy, daddy wake up.” Came his small, soft voice. Bro groaned and rolled over on the futon, turning his head away from the little hands that pressed at the scruff on his cheeks. Undeterred, Dave helped himself up on top of Bro and set his chubby kid fingers on his cheek, sticky with god knew what, and bounced on him to wake the sleeping bear. 

“Daddy. Daddy I’m hungry.” Dave whispered. Bro opened his eyes and frowned up at him, half convinced he was dreaming as Dave tugged his hair. 

“What?” He croaked, blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he looked up at him, annoyed. 

“Daddy, dad. I’m hungry. I wanna gobble up noodles.” 

Looking up at him dryly, Bro blinked a few more times before sighing. Hopefully this wouldn’t catch on as easily as his new name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMETIMES I WRITE FLUFF AH


	16. Pregnant!Dave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: Hey, so I was wondering if you could do like a pregnant!Dave fic? It can be sexual or nah. But I like the idea of pregnant, bitchy Dave and caring bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another fluff chapter aaah!

The first thing that greeted Bro when he entered the apartment, arms laden with groceries hanging by the evil plastic bags that were experts in cutting off just enough of his circulation to turn his fingers blue at the tips, was the sound of Dave Strider throwing his head back and groaning at the ceiling when he heard the front door open.

“Jesus tits, man, that took you ten years.” Dave groused as he watched Bro shuffle through to the tiny little kitchen and haul the bags up to the counter without raising a finger to help as Bro flexed his own in his palm to try and coax some blood back into them. Painfully aware of Dave’s impatient glare at his back, he hustled to grab a bottle of apple juice or seven and bring them to his side.

Dave accepted each bottle one at a time with a haughty air, inspecting them all for any imperfections, any sign that they weren’t good enough so he could have reason to bitch, before finally lining them up on the floor beside him as he handed Bro the first for him to crack it open.

Bro didn’t miss the sour look that crossed Dave’s face when he couldn’t complain about even one single bottle.

“Pretty sure your hand’s ain’t broke.” Bro mumbled as he opened the first one anyway and passed it back, hovering awkwardly by his side as Dave took the first sip and tugged the outer shell of the nest of blankets and pillows that had bloomed on the futon closer around his form.

“I have to conserve my strength.” He said simply, and generously inched away from the edge of the futon to allow Bro the minimum amount of space behind his back for him to sit. “You wouldn’t believe how hard it is to stand up and walk all the way to the bathroom.”

Bro sat down behind Dave and let him lean back and shift his head in his lap until he was comfortable. His naturally soft, blond hair fanned out across the pink blanket that draped itself across Bro’s thighs, and Bro let his hand fall to his head to pet through it slowly. It looked and felt healthy under his fingertips, and a quiet sigh of prayer cast the air from his lungs out of Bro’s chest as he thanked all the higher beings in the universe that everything was going smoothly.

Dave lifted the hand that had been resting on his belly, the bottle of apple juice rising and falling in his fingers on the full, gorgeous swell that had Dave mooching off of Bro’s clean laundry. Empty complaints usually tumbled from Dave’s lips when caught trying to snatch a shirt, defending himself with an argument about the needs of the many outweighing the needs of the few as he tenderly fit his palm over the bump the rest of his shirts could no longer hold. It was no small secret that Dave both often and thoroughly enjoyed the lingering traces of his scent, though, and Bro was never one to deny him any small pleasure.

Watching his little brother lazily through his eyelashes, Bro grunted as Dave dug some bony part of his body into his chest as he moved to toss the now empty bottle to the pile that had grown in the corner of the room, taking up as much space as a mountain of smuppets, and much less easy to gather together again when disturbed.

“Do you think he’s gonna like apple juice?” Dave asked as he sought to fill his now empty palm with Bro’s in apology, and he peeled off the leather glove and dropped it to the floor before guiding it to his stomach. Bro felt the corner of his mouth twitch up as Dave pulled up the hem of his shirt and settled his hand on his warm and soft skin.

“I’d be surprised if he didn’t,” Bro said as he took the initiative to rub tiny circles over his stomach, almost feeling as though he could be smoothing his hand down the baby’s back, “Like father like son- better yet, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

Dave hummed quietly, already drifting off to sleep in his brother’s lap as Bro carded through his hair and continued to pet across his belly. He was asleep within a minute.

Bro kept his hands floating across the smooth skin on Dave’s stomach as the gentle rise and fall of his chest lulled him into sleep, too, and for the first time years he knew he was ready for another little shit to tumble into his life and steal his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [request stuff!!](http://www.turntechnologic.tumblr.com/)


	17. More Wetting!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: I love your fics so much.. maybe you could do another wetting/watersports? And if you want, it'd be cool to add a daddy kink in there, too. Thank you qwq

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No daddy kink, I'm sorry!! but anyway please enjoy these gross brothers having fun in a public pool with probably the weakest ending I've made to date lmao

To anybody watching, you and your bro probably looked like you were engaged in the world championship of gay chicken. This was complete and utter bullshit, as both you and Bro knew, but the dozens of stares locked on the two of you at any time were not unwelcome as the two of you circled around each other in the shallow end of the public pool that Bro shelled out hundreds to for membership every season, despite the fact that this would be the first visit in a handful of years. The hundred-plus degree heat was very good at convincing the two of you to ooze out of your poorly air conditioned apartment, though.

Across the two feet of chlorinated water that separated the both of you, Bro winked at a passing mom. The whole exchange might easily have been missed with his shades covering his eyes, but her cheeks did get a little rosy as she hustled by, a death grip on her little daughter’s hand as they made for the snack bar as she made a great effort in not looking back, only to fail.

“Shit, dude.” You said as you parted the water and wrapped your arms around his shoulders, seating your hips against his thigh in a gesture that may or may not have been fueled one hundred percent by jealousy. “Why don’t you wink at me like that?”

“Dave, you don’t have mom hips.” Bro said simply as he dropped his hand to your waist, apparently not as unhappy with them as it would seem. “Only moms have mom hips, if you get a pair, I’ll wink at you like that all you want.”

A little two year old scuttled by with a pair of duck floaties secured tight around her arms, a concerned mother wading after her with some demand to leave the pool and reapply sunscreen. Her hips looked pretty normal to you, you noticed with bitter envy even as your face remained as neutral as always. She was staring at you out of the corner of your eye, no doubt trying to convince herself that she couldn’t see you wrapped around an older man in such a fashion, and a convenient drop of water was making it’s way down the side of Bro’s neck. Not even ripping on Pro Skater 2 could be as entertaining as the eye-widening look of panic that crossed her face when you licked it off.

“Easy, little dude.” Bro mused as he pretended to tug up the back of your swim trunks while really just giving himself a sly peek at the curve of your ass. “Don’t wanna get kicked out again, do we? Need I remind you why we haven’t been back here in a while?”

Pursing your lips you let him float you away and backwards, the cool water shocking your sun scorched back as you let the current carry you back to the wall. A bunch of teenage girls to your left giggled and clung to the cement, completely taken by the sight you and Bro must have been making. Never one to disappoint a crowd, Bro dove his top half down under the water and lifted himself up into a handstand before tumbling over and towards you, enough distance having shrunk to allow him to press his hands into the wall on either side of your shoulders. They shrieked.

“That’s right, all the moms got mad at you for soaking their underaged daughter’s bikini bottoms when you kept flexing and asking if they wanted to feel your abs.”

Bro nodded sagely, no trace of shame in his poker face as he let you wrap your legs around his hips. The two of you bobbed together in the ripples from fat kid cannon balls and the panicked flails of mothers scrambling after their gleeful kids.

“You helped, though, by actually pissing yourself laughing.”

Cheeks staining a bit red, you cast your gaze up at the lifeguard staring listlessly at the bustling pool, and landed your hands on his shoulder to press Bro down under the water. He went without a fight, slipping through your legs until you could spin off his shoulders over him, shades still firmly in place when you resurfaced as he did.

“Did not.” You said in the split second you had as he wrapped his arms around your middle and hauled you back down under the cold water. One of his hands slipped down and groped you over your swim trunks, and when your head breached the surface, this time it was with a splutter for air.

“Did too.” Bro laughed as he backed off for the moment to let you breathe, hauling himself up off the edge to sit down on the wall, breaking face to grin at you as you wiped a trail of snot off your face. Ugh.

Brushing it off you parted the water to sneak in closer to Bro once more, pulling yourself up out of the pool to cross your arms over his thighs and rest your chin on them, lazily kicking to keep yourself steady. “That makes you a bit of a creep for remembering.”

He laughed a little, amused, and leaned back on his arms to grin at you as you pretended you weren’t trying to develop x-Ray vision and see through his swim trunks. They had fallen low on his hips, probably on purpose, the douchebag, and the first inch or so of his happy trail was visible under his toned abs.

“If you do it again I’ll blow you on the way home.” He said casually, lifting a leg in the water to rub the arch of his foot against your hip. For a second you thought you heard him wrong, along with a boy your age who stared at the two of you wildly as he almost stopped in his tracks on his way to the bathroom.

“How are you gonna do that if you’re the one driving?” You asked him incredulously, risking a glance on either side to see if anyone else had heard his proposition.

“I won’t be driving,” Bro said as he lifted himself by his hands off the side of the pool and back into the water, shifting you of his legs but sealing his arms around your waist in one smooth motion, “You will.”

“That’s really dumb, Bro. I haven’t had my permit for two weeks.” You reminded him as he pulled you flush against his chest and nuzzled into your neck, the back of which was burning from something more than the sun as you uneasily tried to keep your face straight. “I’ve only driven like. Once.”

“I’ve got faith in you, Dave, Jesus.” He said with a laugh before ducking under the water to press his face into your stomach and blow a few bubbles, lips open against your skin.

When he came back up your face was bright red and your shoulders were hunched as you eyed everyone passing by. God forbid the lifeguard gets wise to your game, shit…

“Fine, fine just stop, like-” You groaned and wanted to slug that smug smirk off his lips almost as much as you wanted to kiss it, all words failing you as he resettled your hips against his and backed himself up against the wall, mirroring your positions from a few minutes earlier.

Setting your hands against the concrete on either side of his head you closed your eyes behind your shades, hyper aware of his hands as they slid up your sides under the water. Distantly you could hear the lifeguard blow his whistle and you tensed above him, sure the two of you had gotten caught but not so certain you wanted to get out of the water when you felt Bro’s halfie slide against your thigh through his suit.

“Go on, nobody’s paying us any attention.” Bro said as he rocked himself up against you slowly, grinning, judging by his tone, and why wouldn’t he be? He wasn’t the one pissing himself in a public pool for his brother to get off to, he wasn’t the one who had a pair of hands on his hips and ass as little kids splashed by. “Just think of all the kids who’ve gone just this minute already.” God, what an absolute _asshole_!

“Shut the fuck up, Bro, I can’t just majik this shit out of thin air.” You snarled at him, scathing in your tone as you burned on top of him, internally preparing for the humiliation as you feel it coming. It seemed as though, once invited, you were suddenly aware that your bladder would burst at any moment.

Bro’s mouth had opened once more, but just then the first warm current of water hit his pelvis, effectively silencing him as he caught his bottom lip in his teeth and smiled, looking down between their bodies before letting his head fall back against the concrete wall.

Your eyes were clenched shut, your shoulders tense, your breath coming in short, sharp staccato gasps, sure that any moment someone would float by and figure out what has your pervert older brother looking so pleased as the water warmed around you two, and why your fingers were going to gouge whole fistfuls of concrete from the side of the pool as you sat in his lap, looking as though you’d like to drown maybe more than a little.

Bro’s dick was now definitely more than a little half hard against your thigh and you keened a little above him when every now and then the shifting current in the water canted your hips against his a little harder, though you had the sneaking suspicion that most of this movement was all Bro’s design.

Convinced that the water three yards on either side of you must be piss yellow and reeking by now, you cracked an eye open, awaiting the horror, only to see Bro’s hand detach itself from your hip to cup your dick in the front, pulling a gasp from your lungs as it jumped a little in his grip. Beneath you Bro let out a little grunt, obviously pleased at the hot stream that flowed across his skin, a delighted shiver pulling itself from his spine.

“What the hell’s going on here?”

The sound of the sweaty pool manager’s voice was like a splash of cold water to the face, and you froze before lifting your gaze to meet his small, piggy eyes. Bro kept his hand on your dick and tipped his head back to look, too, with an expression that looked extremely pissed that his good fun had been interrupted.

“Strider! I should have known. I thought I told you that you couldn’t come back!” The man said, wagging a thick, pudgy finger in his face as Bro sighed and extracted his hand from your crotch like it was some big chore and stood up, crossing his arms lazily on his chest as you scrambled to adopt an equally casual pose against his side, knees still a little weak.

Ten minutes later and the two of you were seated comfortably in Bro’s beat up truck, hair still dripping and your ears still burning, a little giggle ripping itself from your throat.

“I didn’t know humans could get that shade of red.” You said with a weak little laugh as Bro fiddled with the radio, his hands at a loss of what to hold as your own had a death grip on the wheel.

“I bet I can get yours to get there too.” He said slyly as you turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of the spot a little nervously. “Or would you like to save that for next time?”

“Next time?” You ask as Bro whipped the towel off from his waist and bent over to dry his hair with it.

“Sure,” He said as he pulled it off his head and tossed it onto the dash, “Didn’t you see the custom shark smuppet he’d shoved under his desk? We can come back as often as we like.” 


	18. Dave has a Rough Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empress Imapala asked: 
> 
> I love all your brodave prompt fills! The watersports one was hot B)) i have a fluff request if you're up for it? I've been having a crummy night so something with dave being upset/sad/crying? And bro comforting him with cuddles n kisses and other cute things. I thank you for your time. You are beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at updating this thing omg, I filled this like a week ago blUH! 
> 
> Anyway, if anyone ever is having a rough time, my inbox is always open and I'm ready to listen! 
> 
> Also just to warn everyone it's rly late and I'm posting this on my phone so I have no idea how this is going to look when it's up and I'll link everything later lmao

Sometimes it’s a little frustrating to live with Bro Strider. He’s got a sixth sense for just about everything that isn’t covered in the first five, and the most annoying one is how he can sniff out all the bad stuff that happens to or around you. When you were little, and a bit more rebellious in your immortal youth, you remember swearing that damn acumen that could leave even the slickest of con artists spinning on the streets up and down until you were blue in the face because Bro was just too damn good at figuring you out. No dish could break, no bully could go unheard of, no sniffle could stay quiet without a looming shadow darkening the world around you and the stink of Stern Brotherly Disapproval making the back of your neck crawl as if Cal had stroked a gloved hand down your spine.

As you got older and school got harder, Bro’s sixth sense got nosier, and sometimes, though not always, he was a welcome distraction. Hell. Anything is better than Calculus.

“Hey, Dave.” He says, leaning against your open door as if he’d found it that way, swinging lazily in the breeze that shuddered out of the five or six shitty fans that puffed hot air everywhere like a pack of panting dogs that had just come in from a run.

“Leave.” You grunt, lacking anything at all that resembled anger in your voice. He’d listen if you’d really meant it, but like any good Boy Scout your brother had come prepared. A bottle of chilled apple juice in his hand is the only bribe you need to let him in, and he slips it into your greedy fingers just as covertly.

“What’s goin on, kiddo?” He asks, rolling your chair away from the desk. Each inch he puts between you and the textbook is another pound of pressure off your head and lungs, and breathing becomes easy in his presence- until you move to push up your shades on your nose only to stop when you feel something wet smear under your eye. You hadn’t even noticed.

“Thanks for the drink,” You start awkwardly, pushing through the rasp in your voice, “My throat’s drier than the first load I splattered this bitch with two hours ago. Shit’s downright disgusting.”

Of course, the textbook is just as clean as your brother’s expression, not a stray line or spot until he wrinkles his nose at your choice of words, even as he tells you he can see, it must have been quite the sight. Neither of you point out the crinkled, virtually untouched slice of graph paper that bares the abuse of a handful of eraser markings and a couple wet dots that smudged the faint blue lines where it sits snugly beside your book.

Almost sensing your distress as you look down at the empty page Bro tugs you up from your chair, coaxing you into taking the final leap and you let him pull you to your feet and drag you to his lap as he sets down on the bed and pulls you in close. A marathon of snot runs from your nose against his shoulder when you curl into him, but it’s alright. He hasn’t ever minded before.

“‘M tired, Bro.” You croak against his throat, mouth dry once more as he nods his head and pets down your back. Every time you blink nasty, meaningless numbers swarm against your eyelids until you force them open and try to burn them out by fixing your gaze on the stitching on Bro’s snow white shirt.

“You’re allowed to be.” He says, combing a hand through your hair and leaning in to kiss just beneath your ear. What a loser, he hasn’t even got the balls to plant one on your cheek…

“None of the wieners at school are tired, though.” You are persistent against his shoulder, determined to feel shitty so he can comfort you. Your tongue dries out where it meets his shirt on accidental slips, and your cheeks wet again when he mumbles your name.

“It’s alright, Dave. Everyone gets days like this, listen. Tomorrow’s Friday…”

You’re only half listening now, consumed by the slow and soothing in and out of his breath that you can feel when this close to him, and the steady pace of his heart, in line with your own until yours skips a beat after you notice. Maybe you’re the real loser here, and just when you were starting to really feel miserable about this fact he jostles you a little in his lap.

“How’s that sound?” Bro asks, shifting your head with his own as he nuzzles against your neck and kisses beneath your jaw. Your eyes shut on their own and you bend against him, pliant and willing to let him melt away the stress.

“Huh?”

“I said it was late, and tomorrow is Friday. Maybe you can skip, get some good sleep, and we can tag team this bitch in the morning, you and me.”

Before you can send a guilty look back over at the open textbook Bro falls back onto your bed, taking you down with him and you sigh a little and smile when he keeps his arms around you and finally presses his lips to your cheek.

“Sounds like a plan.” You say, and you let him take your shades off to kiss away the dry streaks that glowed red under his attention.

Maybe this sixth sense wasn’t too bad after all, even if you did like the one that kept him in bed beside you the entire night just a little bit more.


	19. HARDCORE SMUT hopefully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anons asked: 
> 
> Can I request some really hardcore BroDave smut?
> 
> uhm brodave rimming, blowjobs, handjobs, and anal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, I really hope this turned out HARDCORE enough :y 
> 
> also I probably switched povs like 1203875384905793485 times I'm sorry

Dave pressed his ass in the air like he knew it belonged in heaven, or, more realistically, in his brother’s grip. To him, though, they were both the same thing.

“God, Bro, come _on_ and just fucking _do it_ , I’m gonna _die_.” He whined, bowing his back and rocking on his arms until his shoulders pushed away from the headboard and jutted his ass into his brother’s face, opening his mouth and closing his eyes when he finally felt Bro’s hot and wet tongue slide across his hole. A light and airy groan slipped from between his lips like the little trail of drool that smeared between his cheek and arm, fingers digging into the sheets and eyes squeezing a little like the pink pucker under his brother’s suddenly eager attention.

“ _More, Bro, please_ …” Dave whined, wiggling his ass and flexing his muscles when Bro bit his nails into his skin and let him feel the sting before drawing his tongue away with a wet slurp.

“You’re too noisy, kid, Jesus. Can hardly hear myself think.”

Dave blushed furiously and shook his head, thrusting his hips back for his older brother in desperate need for his tongue.

“If you’d stop being a dick and just eat my ass I’d shut up just fine.” Dave shot back, fisting the blankets when Bro blew cold air against the drying spit between his cheeks. The creep was probably doing that just to watch it twitch against the feeling, ugh.

“Nah. I may be the best in the known universe at eating ass, but it wouldn’t be enough.”

“Not enough?” Dave repeated dumbly as he felt Bro stir behind him and shift the bed. “Where are you- no- come on, Bro, finish me!” He thrashed around in a panic before Bro delivered a sharp slap to his ass and hauled him back by his hips, so Dave’s bare bottom was right by his face and his cock and balls hung heavy against his brother’s clothed chest.

“Whipped it out just for the occasion. Hop to it, babe.” Bro said behind Dave, a pleased tone coloring his voice that stained Dave’s cheeks red as he settled himself down on his brother’s chest, trying to ignore how good it felt when Bro’s warm breath ghosted over his hole.

As Dave circled the base of Bro’s dick with his fingers eagerly he was reminded of a simpler time when he would have been too tiny to spread so easily across the acres of firm, tanned muscle that contoured the lines on his brother’s chest and stomach. He might have barely got the tip of his tongue to touch Bro’s cock when backed up against that sinful mouth, but now, with closed eyes and open mouth, he could stuff himself as much as he pleased and cram as much of Bro’s thick dick down his throat as he damn well wanted to.

Behind him, Bro had resumed his earlier task of working Dave open on his tongue, this time with the help of two or three or four fingers, though those slid in with little resistance once he got started. Dave had always been a little extra loose for Bro. In fact, there could be some debate about whether or not Dave even noticed the fingers at all as he was so engrossed with his task of working Bro’s cock with his tongue. It was a rather consuming job, and one that Dave put his heart and soul into with each lick and with every suck to the salty skin that glistened with his spit in his palm and flushed a deep red at the tip at his careful attention. There was something so rewarding about feeling it twitch against the inside of his cheek as he rolled his tongue against it and let out a bit of a moan, which broke in the air like an air bubble under water.

Eventually, though, it appeared as though Bro had had enough, and he reached down to take a firm hold of his brother’s hair before thrusting his hips up into his mouth at an aching pace, closing his eyes to appreciate the drag before letting Dave go and easing him off his chest.

Dave considered it a personal victory of sorts when it seemed as though Bro just couldn’t resist kissing his wet and red lips before turning him around and reaching for the lube. A quick jolt of frozen panic shocked Dave’s spine as Bro started in on the hasty prepping, and it wasn’t long before he felt the warm head of a dick pressing against his entrance.

“Hands.” Bro mumbled against his neck, and Dave barely caught himself in time before slumping against the headboard when Bro pulled his hips back so Dave was more or less seated in his lap, ass to crotch.

“What kind of bullshit position is this?” Dave said before dropping his head back against his brother’s shoulder to stare at him critically. The effect was almost certainly lost when a groan broke from his lips as Bro pressed inside.

“Shut up, God. ‘Wanted to mack, you loser.” Bro growled as he met Dave’s ass cheeks with the top of his thighs and reached down to grip one of his hips as his other hand circled his throat. “Open up, jackass.”

Dave did as he was told, no thanks to the first thrust from Bro’s hips that bounced him in his lap. It was almost thrilling to discover the ounce of control he could give himself by dictating the speed at which he slid back onto the thick dick inside him, though he only used this power to speed the process up as he cursed Bro’s affinity for starting off slow.

“Then you do it, kid.” Bro sneered after Dave’s airy words of complaint tumbled out in fragments, letting him go and leaning back on his hands to watch Dave press his own against the headboard and try to dig his fingers through the solid wood with how rigid they grew.

“God, you fucking _dick_!”

Dave picked himself up off his brother’s cock and dropped back down hard, one hand absently drifting to his stomach as he picked up the pace and rode his brother, fancying he could feel the seven inch long cock filling up his insides as he bounced his ass off his dick again and again.

“That’s it, baby, keep it up.” Bro purred behind him as he slid a hand up his back, smoothing the raspy calloused skin of his palms over the smooth pale stretch of Dave’s, who couldn’t help but shiver at the touch and whine when he felt his thumb ghost over the stretch of his hole where Bro’s cock constantly filled him.

“You fucking planned this, what a douche, you win first place in the ‘Manipulate Your Younger Brother for Your Own Personal Pleasure’ contest, congrats you fucking too- y-eah…”   

Dave cut himself off with a moan when Bro’s tight, warm fist circled his dripping and severely neglected dick. He hadn’t even thought about that yet. Slumping back against the cool headboard, Dave ground his hips as Bro oved to brace himself behind him with his other arm as he tried to keep his ass in the air for the teeth-rattling thrusts that shook dust from the ceiling.

“R-i-ight, there, right, fuck!” Dave grunted, reaching back with one hand to grip Bro’s thigh as though he could help his thrusts hit home harder. Bro had no problem delivering as he jacked Dave’s dick evenly with the pace of his hips and almost succeeded in rolling his eyes when Dave let go in favor of hanging onto his supporting arm for dear life- but really, the kid was just too cute.

“Are you sure? We can switch positions if you think you know better.” Bro teased against Dave’s neck, his voice lacking any bite as he dragged as much air as he could into his lungs between words. Dave was doing a stellar job of squeezing his dick just exactly right, fuck this kid’s ass was fantastic…

“Shut up! I’m close, keep going!” Dave cried as his chest expanded and compressed rapidly with the intensity of his breaths, and Bro could feel his body reacting; his dick grew harder, his ass squeezed tighter, his arms and his legs jerked as he pumped him to the finish and eventually over the edge.

Dave came with a violent cry, arching back against Bro’s sweat-soaked shirt as he tried to slam his ass down against his dick and did a great job keeping it there as he twitched and spasmed against him, and it was too much for Bro, who came not a moment after, a choice cut of his kid brother’s shoulder blossoming red under his teeth.

Together, they dropped bonelessly to the bed as the last of the dust settled on their panting chests. Pulling out, Bro laughed and smacked Dave’s thigh.

“Knew that was a good idea.”

“Try again, fucknuts, guess what you didn’t think about moving before you flattened me?”

Bro didn’t have a chance to speak before his cumsoaked pillow hit him square in the face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [request here (but not right now please :u trying to catch up a bit on what I've got)](http://www.turntechnologic.tumblr.com/)


	20. Dave Doesn't Like Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: Everyone makes Dave like dirty talk, what if he didn’t and it actually hurt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLUH this is a lot shorter and a lot less coherent and a lot more repetitive that I wanted but I didn’t want to write a sex scene and I didn’t want to identify a partner and basically I’m just not sure what I did here but I hope it’s still alright and that you like it, anon, because it’s so ?? that I’m not rly sure what I did here ugh

“God, Dave, that’s it. Come on slut, I wanna hear you this time.”

“Keep it up, baby, keep moving those hips, just like that, fuck…”

“Spread yourself for me, yeah baby, god I love that hole of yours, so fuckin’ sweet.”

The words bite at your ears, all harsh sounds and scraping vowels that make your skin crawl and your stomach flip. There isn’t anything pleasant about the seasick feeling you get when a handful of careless words are tossed into your face like burning cigarette ashes, and each time they rain down on your back it isn’t hard to imagine they’re leaving scars in their wake. Tiny scrapes and burns cut up the inside of your mind until you shy away from the mirror, afraid that what you’d see would reflect what’s inside, even if you know it isn’t true.

You aren’t a slut. You aren’t a whore, you’re not their toy or their baby boy or their good little Davey who takes it so good and feels so good and tastes so good and looks so good with cum on his tongue, wish he had his phone, it’d make a sweet background, haha.

“Bend over for me slut.”

“Get that ass in the air, boy, come on I know you want it, let’s see how bad.”

“You’re gonna be begging for me by the end.”

You don’t beg. You don’t want what they think you do- you like the feel, you like the touch, the taste, the pace and the burn, maybe even the smell. It’s the sounds you can’t stand. The sounds of sex leave a ringing in your ears that hangs around with a bad aftertaste that hollows you out from the inside, left to scrub off the stuff they can’t see. And it isn’t the skin slapping, it isn’t the moans, it isn’t the breathy whimpers. Those are like music to your ears.

The bad aftertaste comes from the stinging words that everyone thinks you crave more than heat, more than touch, more than praise, and it might be your fault because of how hard you moan trying to block it out. Fuck- you’d kill to be called a prince, to be cooed at in hushed tones and praised with airy words that make your toes curl like you found footing on a cloud instead of a raspy sheet that still is somehow softer than the sandpaper that rubs your self worth raw.

Maybe one day you’ll find yourself a strong and silent type of man, but you won’t be holding your breath. Gotta drown out the noise somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [request here!](http://turntechnologic.tumblr.com/ask) (but still not rn sorry!!! still trying to get previous requests filled :c)


	21. Horny Bro Tries to Resist Dave!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: Horny as fuck bro trying to controle himself not to jump dave who is actually trying to provoke him to do so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda liked this one. It’s probably a lot darker than what you wanted but have no fear, you can always request again lmao. Well, I hope you like it anyway and thanks for the request!!!!!!

You really, really wish he would stop this.

It’s almost like the kid thinks he lives alone. There is no effort to hide, no attempt to keep quiet, no rush to clean himself up when finished. Maybe he likes lounging around in bed with a stomach covered in crusty, dry cum, but you weren’t gonna say anything, God, how could you?

It’s even worse when he knows you’re in the mood for something, too. Maybe it’s because you’re out of bed a little earlier than usual, your heart rate far from the only thing up when you rise, or maybe he knows that when you walk around in only a pair of sweatpants it’s because your skin is buzzing with the need for another person’s touch- a specific person, the one whose eyes and attention are every reason you flex and stretch for- just hoping he’d graze your back with his fingers trying to push you out of the way of the fridge so you can feel like he’s burned the skin with hot thin fingers.

You’re a peacock for him, fanning out your feathers, spreading your arms out over the back of the futon, expanding your chest, keeping your attention on him in a pinpoint of heat because you know you look good, you know he thinks so too, you love knowing he’s looking and everything you do is for him.

Today it seems your libidos have decided to wake up together, and you shudder to think it’ll turn into some kind of chick cycling thing. You don’t know if you could stand being in heat with him more than this one time.

He’s loud. He’s unashamed. He’s all pomp and circumstance, leaving a gap of space between where his door is and where it should be- that is, shut, locked, barricaded against your desire, as if that could keep you away. Somehow, though, the strip of natural light that crosses into the living room from the window that brightens his room is a patronus warding off your evil mind, evil feet, evil hands waiting to carry you there and push the door open and watch him, catch him, hold him, feel him, keep him, make him your own.

You take shelter in the dark but enjoy the sound from the futon, hair wet from a shower and skin itching to burn in the light under his window as you keep him cool in the shade beneath your body. You doubt he would stay at a comfortable temperature for long.

Eventually, he emerges, bringing with him the sunlight from his room as he keeps the door open wide, highlighting all his best features, every feature. You can see the curve of his spine. You can watch his shoulders stretch and bend. You can admire the smooth cut of bone that his skin stretches over at the corner of his jaw, in the space by the hem of his boxers, over his delicate hands that won’t ever be as large as your own.

He sits by you and glows in the artificial light of the television, cheeks still pink, mouth still wet, hair still a mess, still smelling like his own sex.

He knows you’re burning beside him. Every twitch you make is another point of hp lost to him, sucked into his own body, and you are wearing thin, getting deeper into the danger zone as he nearly bursts at the seams with all the energy you give him because of it, because he knows he’s got you beat, you’re only a few stretches away from crumbling entirely and since he understands this he’s going to make you wait, make you suffer.

Dave almost smiles. You want to soak in his light forever, but you’re so afraid of snuffing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [find me on tumblr!](http://turntechnologic.tumblr.com/)


	22. VAMPIRE AU LMAO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: What is your favorite au to write? Take a moment and think it though. Take that au and make a brodave story about it? (Oh and happy late valentines day! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse. This honestly is one of my favorite aus I just. I dunno, read Twilight one too many times. Meaning once. 
> 
> Anywhoooooo I liked this one. Could have gotten a better ending but oh well!!!! I like the rest of it c:

Bro felt the bite for hours after she’d left it. He’d never blame her for it- who wouldn’t want to take a piece of him given the opportunity- but while rubbing the side of his neck in the car on the way back to his apartment he could still feel a faint buzzing just beneath his punctured skin. Usually he didn’t mind these things, but if anyone tried to take a chunk of his throat out again, he’d be a bit more verbal about how much they were allowed.

Dave was still asleep when he all but kicked through the front door that morning, not that this was strange; it was only a few minutes before his soon to be ignored alarm would to go off. Not even bothering to shower, Bro sunk down into the comfort of his futon’s arms and passed out, dead to the world and all those on it, his hand falling limp over the mark that slowly paled under his palm.

He woke up three days later wrapped in blankets and soaking through his clothes.

“Dave?” Bro slurred, pushing at the cocoon of blankets until they fell off him and to the floor. Heat radiated heat and pushed a hand up his forehead, slick with sweat and rapidly cooling in the sudden breeze that Dave’s rushed movements stirred in the room around him.

“You fucking dick!” he seethed, smacking Bro’s arm away from his face so he could properly get all up in it himself. “How about a warning next time? Or do you just keel over for couple days for fun? Is this gonna be a fucking thing, now, Bro?”

“What? Days?” Bro said, wrinkling his nose with how hard he was trying to keep his eyes shut. His head was spinning and his stomach was rolling, and he really wished the whole apartment would settle down underneath him, or maybe that Dave would back up a bit. The kid must have switched colognes because the smell of something sickeningly sweet was clinging to his clothes and making his stomach churn even harder.

“Yeah, douchebag, days!” Dave snapped as he slapped a cool glass of water into Bro’s hand, still running his mouth as he wrestled his older brother into a seated position and began to rewrap him in the blankets that had fallen off Bro like petals from a dead flower.

“‘M not cold.” Bro scoffed roughly as he lifted the glass to his lips and took a drink, grimacing when he found the water to taste like ash on his dry tongue.

“Shut the fuck up, asshole, you’ve been running a fucking fever for days. Just sit the hell still.”

Bro snorted and pushed against Dave as he tried to pull one of his own blankets, a pink Hello Kitty printed monstrosity, around his back before he breathed in again and finally felt his mouth water. Sandpaper now soothed into silk, he could finally swallow and feel his leaden tongue dart out to wet his lips- only to feel two razor sharp canine teeth scrape the muscle with two shallow cuts. Blood welled up in his mouth and Bro coughed in surprise, spitting into his cup of water as Dave whipped back off his body and exploded into another fit of rage.

“What the fuck is that? What the fuck is that, Bro, come the fuck on! Are you coughing up blood? Where the fuck did that come from?” Dave shouted as he shoved at Bro’s chest and swiped the glass from his hands to peer at the contents like Bro had played a trick on him.

“Chill out- dude, fucking calm down!” Bro rasped as he felt his blood coat the back of his mouth with each swallow. It had a different taste, it was sweeter, though nowhere as sweet as Dave’s new cologne that was practically driving Bro mad at this really inappropriate and inopportune moment. “I cut my tongue, I bit it or something, it’s alright. Christ, you’re gonna kill me like this, just sit the hell down and give me a moment!”

Dave sat down in front of Bro on the coffee table with a petulant snarl, gripping the glass tight enough to turn his knuckles white. A thin stream of blood squeezed out between his thumb and the side of the cup and Bro focused in on it almost immediately.

“What’s that?” He asked, feeling his mouth go dry again. The sweet smell had gotten stronger, exponentially so, and there was a sick instinctive push for him to snatch up his little brother’s wrist and smell it.

“What the hell is what? I’m not talking to you. This whole thing has been pretty fucking rude of you, Bro, and not in any good way. I was just dialing fucking 911 when you woke up. I cut my finger on a fucking ninja star stuck in the wall trying to get over here to see if you had keeled right the fuck over. How the hell did you cut your tongue that bad? I don’t believe it. Let me see.”

Bro was only half listening, his brain running at a mile a minute as he pushed his hand up the side of his neck in search of the two marks left in him. They had smoothed over completely, and hadn’t left a single trace in his skin.

Bro swallowed the blood in his mouth experimentally and found it tasted almost like the water had before, with the one key difference in that it was sweeter, but not anywhere near satisfying. Even from this distance Bro could tell that Dave’s would be a thousand times better.

Covering his nose and mouth with his hand Bro shook his head no, a seed of fear in his stomach blossoming into full terror as Dave slammed the glass down on the table hard enough to shake the dust from the cinder blocks supporting it’s weight.

For the first time in their lives Bro wasn’t quick enough. Dave’s fist collided with the side of Bro’s face and his knuckles sliced open against the sharp edge of his shades, but before the second blow could land Bro was already responding, wrapping one arm around Dave’s waist to hold him close as his other closed around the fist, his fingers burning wherever the red liquid ran across them.

Dave had given up almost immediately and let his head fall against Bro’s shoulder, overwhelmed by the stress of the last couple days as he weakly crashed his other hand against Bro’s solid ribs and tried to not sniffle too loudly against his neck.

“God, you’re such a dick! I can’t fucking stand you, what the hell did you do?” He babbled, completely unaware of Bro’s lack of attention to his words as he watched his blood well up between his fingers and run down the back of his hand. The older Strider squeezed some of the lacerated flesh together and watched in awe as a thicker stream spilled out a new path over his snow white skin.

“That fucking stings, asshole.” Dave whined pathetically as he tugged at Bro’s shirt and did nothing to remove his hand from Bro’s.

Bro meant to mumble something along the lines of an “I’m sorry, but the only thing that made it past his lips was his tongue.

Dave gasped and flushed bright red when he felt the first brush of his brother’s tongue over his red knuckles and he squeezed his fist tighter where it lay inside Bro’s, turning his head away from the crook of his neck so he could feel his stomach tie in knots in as much privacy as he could give himself. Something about the wet strokes was soothing to his split skin and he instinctively pushed his hand closer to his brother’s lips.

Bro jerked when Dave moved his hand, his eyes opening wide from the half-lidded state they had fallen into a moment ago. With the smell right under his nose Bro could almost drown, taking in great mouthfuls as he swiped his tongue across Dave’s tender skin as gently as he could stand it. It was a thousand times more refreshing than the water and so much better than what he had swallowed of his own that it was almost impossible to stop.

“Ghh, Bro…” Dave whined against him, squeezing his eyes shut and fisting his shirt in his one free hand, pulling Bro out of his daze when he felt him shudder against him. He snatched his hand back and covered the now clean wound with his other hand, trying to blink the fuzzy, pleasant feeling from his eyes. “What was that?”

“I uh…” Bro floundered, swallowing a few times and licking his lips, his eyes locked on Dave’s hand and then the visible veins in his neck. His vision seemed to blur around the edges as he eyed a particular spot instinctually, his fingers flexing in the fabric of Dave’s shorts. It wasn’t until Dave’s hand pressed into his chest that he noticed he had been leaning in.

“Let me see.” Dave said quietly, pressing his split knuckles under his shirt before sighing and moving his hand up to Bro’s lips himself after the older Strider froze once more. He pushed his upper lip up on one side like a dentist, watching him, cold and clinical, before Bro dragged his tongue out and ripped another shallow line in the already healed skin of his tongue. Dave pressed down on the cut, careful to keep his thumb away from the pearly white fangs.

“Well. That sucks.” He said with a hint of dry humor, looking up at Bro from his position in his lap. Bro nodded distantly, too focused on Dave’s thumb in his mouth to really pay much attention to anything else. “Glad I didn’t call anyone. You’d probably be held in a tank. Experiments would start within the hour.”

Dave withdrew his thumb and rubbed the side of his neck, looking down and away. Mesmerized by the movement Bro had relocated his hands to Dave’s waist and tugged him closer, swallowing dryly as his pale fingers brushed over his appetizing throat.

“Oh. Uhm.” Dave awkwardly withdrew his hand and turned his head further before realizing that probably wouldn’t be the best idea. “Do um… Did you like. Need more? You’ve- you’ve been out for a while, haven’t eaten or anything so like. I get it. I don’t mind.”

“Are you sure?” Bro asked, far past feeling guilt for wanting to, feeling Dave radiate warmth over him better than any stack of blankets could provide. He’d be happy sitting there under that heat forever.

“Will I turn into one too?” He asked nervously, fingering the hem of Bro’s shirt.

“Do your knuckles hurt?” Bro breathed softly, pulling Dave’s chest against his own. He couldn’t describe how he knew this, but part of him understood there would be a difference between feeding and turning.

“No. No they feel good. Kinda cool. Like aloe on sunburn.”

“Then nope. Not at all.”

Dave breathed out quietly and nodded his head firmly, with resolution. “Alright, then uh, yeah, dude, go for it. I don’t even mind, it’s whatever. I like hickeys anyway so uh. I’m all yours.”

Not five minutes later Dave was slumped against his chest, shivering violently and clutching weakly at Bro’s shoulders. His chest rattled with each gasp and his eyes struggled to stay open, and the hot thick fluid that dripped down Bro’s chest sent his head reeling as he breathed out hard through his nose and stirred the hair that hadn’t stuck to his forehead with sweat. He swallowed thickly and felt Dave twitch in his lap feebly.

“Fuck, fuck oh God… You didn’t… You didn’t say it’d be… That it’d be like that…”

“How the hell was I supposed to know you liked being bit that much? You just said you liked hickeys, not that they were all you needed to go off like that. God, Dave.”

“Shut up! Shut up, it’s your fault, that was way better than a fucking hickey. God. I think I died.”

“I didn’t take nearly enough to kill you. You’re overreacting.”

“Be quiet, asshole! God. When are you gonna need to do that again? I’ll need a minute.”

Bro sighed and let his head fall back on the futon behind him as he felt Dave fall to the side and weakly try to tuck himself back inside, wondering if things were going to be okay between them.

“Fuck. Thank the bitch who bit you for me. That was good. I’ll send her flowers.”

Bro laughed and slapped Dave’s thigh, shaking his head. Yeah, they’d be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [for more nasty things](http://turntechnologic.tumblr.com/)


	23. DirkDave ABO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked:
> 
> I was wondering if you could do some more a/b/o knotting where dirk has piercings and dave slips up and calls him daddy when dirk slams him into the wall and knots him and dirk proceeds to knot him while making dave call him daddy (sorry for being so demanding)
> 
> Tags: Genital Piercings, A/B/O Dynamic (Alpha/Omega), Daddy Kink, Sibling Incest, etc., etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read this as either DirkDave or BroDave, I guess. I wrote it with Bro in mind and just used the name Dirk as the prompt came, but I wasn't sure if Dirk in this sense was Actual Dirk or Bro so I just. Kept his name. I dunno. I didn't wanna make a separate fic for this urgh. 
> 
> Anyway, the beginning is awkward and I hope it doesn't sound like I've been reading too much Douglas Adams.

Everyday of your life you thank God that Dirk got his dick pierced before you two got together. The five cold bars that ran up the underside of his cock could make your mouth water at the smallest peek, and boy was he generous with how often he gave you those.

Tonight was no exception. You had front row seats to the grand and delightful spectacle that were Dirk’s dick piercings, dazzling under the liberal coating of your spit. Your seat was so front row, in fact, it was a hands-on (and mouth-on) 3D event and you were getting your money’s worth. Nothing in the world felt better than the solid silver bars clinking against your teeth when he dragged his cock out from your wet and swollen lips, hot with friction. You loved the way he could draw shivers up your back, an artist, or a musician, or a god standing in front of you with his legs braced wide like he could resist the temptation of your body.

You know him, though, and you know you’re both damned anyway, so you might as well have your fun now.

“Come on, Dave, turn around.” He purred, pushing your shoulders back until you were arching against the wall, lifting your legs to capture his waist in a clumsy and poorly-planned bid for contact. Dirk carried you, though, braced your weight against the wall more firmly and lifted his upper lip in a scowl. He could make you do it, and that was just what you were aiming for.

“Play nice, my little omega.”

Another little shiver worked it’s way up your back and you grin, wiggling your hips and staying in place against him- as if you could move anyway, as if you would want to. You wanted to stay writhing under his control and under his thumb, always under your alpha, always under his protection, a little boy and his-

“Ghhh, daddy…” You whined, ripped from your thoughts by the rough hands to your bare ass. Your hole was probably dripping by now anyway and he was just spreading the slick further, what a dick.

Dirk’s hands stilled behind you and you shifted in his grasp, still focused on the fingers at your crack. It took you a moment to realize they hadn’t moved.

“Dirk?” You asked, tipping your head back to look at him a little, take in his furrowed brow and flushed cheeks. A cold jolt of panic chilled you to the bone. “Did you cream yourself? Asshole- I wanted your fucking knot I can’t belie-”

A rough slap to your ass shut you up for a moment and you clamped your mouth shut with a start, feeling the hot press of his hand fizzle up your spine in pleasure.

“Call me that again.”

“What, asshole? Dude, I always call you that, I don’t see- whoa!”

Dirk picked you up and off his hips roughly and slammed you back against the wall, this time so your chest could press into the paint and your ass could stand on perfect display. You didn’t really care about how cold your nipples were when you could feel the cold press of his piercings dragging between your cheeks, though.

“No, the other thing. The first thing,”

A commanding hand took a hard grip on your shoulder, right by your neck, and you could feel the knuckles of his other hand guiding his cock to your asshole, stretched and dripping with your natural, sweet smelling juices. Your breath was coming fast and you already had been dripping for the past ten minutes, but it was safe to say you’d do just about anything to get it in at this point.

“Dadd…?!” You said, uncertainty clouding your voice as you attempted to press back onto his cock as Dirk circled his tip against your hole, no doubt watching it stretch in awe behind you.

“Again. Beg.” He pressed the head inside, far enough for the first of his five piercings to begin to stretch your hole.

“Daddy, daddy daddy! Put it in, daddy, God, please!” You begged, letting your head drop back as he let go of his cock and placed his hand on your hip, holding you firmly and pulling you back as he thrust forward quickly and sheathed himself inside you in one quick, hard motion.

“God, fuck!” You screamed, scratching at the wall frantically in an attempt to ground yourself against the hard and fast thrusts your brother gave you, forceful enough to pick you up off the floor and brutal enough to make your knees weak when you touched back down.

Dirk’s piercings dragged in and out of you in a delicious friction, pulling at your hold and heating up within you into little white hot pinpoints of pleasure that tore you apart almost as quickly as you could let yourself go, sobbing into your arms in pleasure as Dirk pounded you from behind. His chest was slick and hot against your back, the hand on your shoulder relocating to the front of your collarbones, his large fingers curling around your throat so he could tip your head back to kiss whenever you could spare your tongue a moment between all the profanity you were spewing.

“Come on, baby, let’s see it baby boy…” He mumbled against your ear, releasing your throat so he could pump your swollen cock as you twitched and clamped around him, fingers digging into paint hard enough to chip and scratch. You only have one heartbeat before it’s too much too fast and you can feel yourself careening right over the edge, doing a pirouette off the fucking handle and splattering the wall with your cum.

“Oh, god, come on, knot me please please!” You shrill, sagging against the wall, far from sated as your orgasm shook your limbs. Dirk’s hot weight against your back is the only thing keeping you upright, along with the firm hand that finds it’s way to your hair.

“Call me daddy, baby, come on I wanna hear it.” He croaked by your ear, and you could feel it building up behind you, you could feel less and less of his dick inch past your hole until only the last of the five piercings can fit safely inside.

Your head was spinning and you were drooling with need, eyes open but unseeing as you ground down against it, willing him inside with all your might, vocal cords silent for a tense moment before you broke.

“Daddy, please! Knot me, daddy, please I need it!”

Dirk slammed his hips up and his knot was forced inside, and your eyes shot open wide as your head fell back, left limp and shaking, pinned against the wall as you felt fuller than you ever had before- it had to be bigger this time, there’s no way you’ve ever been this stuffed…

“Nnng, daddy, oh my god…” You whimpered, grinding down and clenching around it, feeling it press against you from the inside out hard enough you feel you might burst. Dirk grunted behind you, his breath shallow and tight in his chest as he let go of your hair in favor of stroking down your sides.

“Shh, shh baby. You did good.” He cooed, pulling his hips back only to smile when yours went right with him, tied down together as you shivered once more and whimpered into your arms.

Even though it was covered in sweat Dirk still kissed the back of your neck as you both sank to the floor, glad of the cool surface under your cheeks.

“Hey, next time, do you think we could do it on the damn bed?” You asked hazily, floating off in a cloud of pleasure.

“Only if you keep that daddy thing up.” He said, pinching your hip.

You nodded a little and felt the sleep pull at your eyes. You could work with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [find me here!](http://www.turntechnologic.tumblr.com/)


	24. Bro "Accidentally" hurts Dave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked:
> 
> Are you still accepting prompts? If so; Bro (accidentally) hurting Dave during sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello anon, I read your prompt wrong. I never copied it down so I always thought the accidentally came in quotation marks :’^) Hopefully it’s not too big a mistake, though I have a feeling it definitely changed the nature of the piece. Also, it’s kinda short, but I actually think it’s kinda nice this way. 
> 
> Short n' sweet.

Bro had always known Dave was a pretty kid. His hair was soft, always with that endearing, I-just-woke-up quality. His shoulders were small, never quite making it to broad as he grew. He was always kind of slight, never quite making average height. Pretty much the cutest kid in the whole state.

Especially when in pain.

Dave as usual was pretty. Dave in pain was something else. 

Bro noticed this first during a strife, and was quickly entranced by the particular shifts in his face that would show. He found himself going out of his way to land the extra kick, take the extra swing. If Dave didn’t like it, he’d just have to be quicker. There was always room for improvement. 

It was no surprise to him when this escalation continued in bed, and he felt like the slickest shit when Dave continued to roll with the punches, none the wiser to his ulterior motives. Maybe he’d be a bit rough with his hair one day, push too hard with his fingers the next. Keep the kid on his toes, keep his mouth falling open in delicious gasps for air.

Dave really was too cute for his own good. But he never said a word, never spoke up about it, never complained. He’d whine a little, clench the sheets, but always sat pliant, willing, needy, greedy, under his brother’s attentions. 

Most of the time it was hard for Bro to keep it in his pants when that happened. Dave’s whines could really get to him, and, when Dave started amping it up after a few hard thrusts here and there, Bro thought that maybe the kid was a little smarter than he thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [requests closed D:](http://turntechnologic.tumblr.com/)


	25. Bro Is Dave's Actual Dad Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: Let’s say Bro wasn’t the best Guardian out there. They win the game, the Guardians are back; how do Bro and Dave deal? (Is the whole Bro is actually Dave’s father ever get mentioned etc…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone :3c hope things have been good n stuff and anon I really hope you like what I put together, I feel like it might not be 100% what you were hoping for umu.

Tension used to be your bitch. You were the king, it fell down at your feet, begged to kiss the back of your hand. You could make it do what you wanted when you wanted. It followed you into any room you walked in, right on your heels. All it would take was one cock of your head before it was everywhere all at once, tightening lungs, bracing shoulders, sweating palms while you admired its handiwork, calm, cool, collected.

In charge.

The last few weeks have really been hard on you. It’s been rough after the game.

Dave prowls around the apartment. Calm. Cool. Collected. He watches your spine straighten, your head turn to the side, your shoulders flinch. You dance barefoot on eggshells as you vacate any room he enters, suffocating under the same weight you once gook so much pleasure in setting on others.

It’s getting hard to breathe, and your new habit hardly helps.

When he appears beside you one night the cigarette trembles between your fingers, the antsy jitters of a kid about to fall into his first fist fight. It’s probably time. His voice is filling up your head already, scathing, biting, hard. Accusing you of all your wrong. Of the childhood you had stolen, of which you had no right to take. Of the broken, dilapidated, twisted mock-up of what it should have been.

“Happy Father’s Day, Bro.” Dave speaks calmly, his eyes betraying the pleasure he takes in watching you drop the cigarette to the ground to rest amongst the growing graveyard. Your gut twists like he’s replaced all your innards with snakes, even though you know they’ve been there all along. Evil never lurks far beneath the surface.

“Thanks.”

He leans against the air-conditioning unit parked on the top of the roof, s few feet in front of you. The rising sun winks in the gunmetal siding, blinding you before you move to rest beside him.

“Figured it would be nice for at least one of us to be able to say it honestly once in our lives.”

You nod a little distantly. At least that part hadn’t been a lie. You didn’t have a father even in the sense that Dave did.

He’s quiet for a moment. Lost in his own thoughts. The laugh he releases sets your teeth on edge before he continues.

“You know, I used to think you were always lying about finding me. That you fixed the whole thing. Paid off the town to keep it secret. Printed off your own newspapers to show me the crater.”

His voice holds traces of wonder, and, for a moment, you can see it through his eyes. Everything he once thought to be a lie and all he had taken for truth scattered, a handful of sand in the middle of a windstorm.

Your guilt fades into apathy. What does it matter if the man you understand to be your brother has no real claim to the title? You did your best.

“Nah. Entirely true.”

Dave steps away from the AC and moves to stand in front of you, in front of the sun. His back is straight, shoulders broad. You can’t hold your tongue.

“It’s not like you even need one anymore.”

His laugh is bitter.

“No, you’re right. I don’t need one. I never needed one. It might have been nice- normal, even.”

He frowns and digs the toe of his sneaker into the tarmac.

“You don’t mean that.” You say as you straighten up, move to join him. “You prefer this.”

Dave isn’t meeting your eyes, but you’re still glad of the shades between you.

“Yeah, man. It would have been weird to see my dad’s sex toys laying around. This was so much better, Bro, really. Thanks a ton.”

“I sell most of them, Dave, it’s not like I use them and leave them laying arou-”

“I fucking know, dude, Christ! Just- why, Bro? Why couldn’t you be the one to tell me? Why did John have to be the one to tell me- oh hey, Dave, by the way, your Bro and you are totally father and son, did you know?”

Your shoulders are stiff and your palms are sticking to the inside of your gloves, and it has little to do with the warming skies. It’s hard to breathe. You wish you hadn’t dropped your cigarette.

The desire to save your skin pulls irresistibly at your tongue but eventually you figure the kid deserves one straight answer from you sometime in his life, and it might as well be this time.

“I was scared, Dave. Barely eighteen. I didn’t know what the fuck to do. There’s nothing adult about it, you don’t wake up with all the answers. You don’t suddenly have everything under control. And you can’t wake up and be shit you haven’t got the credentials for- there isn’t a fucking fatherly bone in my body. I don’t know how John’s dad did it. Or Roxy, for that matter. They stepped right up to the challenge- I mean, I did too, but shit, kid. I just ain’t the parenting type.”

Dave rolls his tongue around inside his mouth, his fingers curling at his sides. Your chest tightens a little in preparation for the final blow. A nagging voice rasps from the back of your mind, where you crush all your fears and doubts, and points out the lack of change in expression on Dave’s face. It’s been unimpressed for so long.

It amplifies the feeling of dread as your little brother judges you, weighing in his mind whether you have the right to call him that or not.

Finally, he smiles. Finally, you can breathe.

“You coulda stopped after the first sentence, Bro, but the rest of it was a nice touch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [requests currently closed!!](http://turntechnologic.tumblr.com/)


	26. Age Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: Can I request brodave smut with dave acting little (like “bo pwease”) and such!! You are amazing and no one else will write this for me ahahaha, I’d be so happy. Thank u for writing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello it has been at least one million years since I've written anything but guess what guys I'm back and also kinda happy with this one so hell yeah woohoo I love to sin and write BroDave

Dave is always vocal beneath you, all curses and gasps and sighs. Every touch to his body pulls out a reaction as if this is all a new, novel experience for him, when you happen to know the two of you have been at this for months.

You’re about to think really hard about what this fact must mean for his social development or some bullshit in the real world outside your comfy, cozy apartment, when your little brother grabs your arms where you have them braced by his shoulders, and says a new thing.

“B-Bo, pwease...:”

The bottom of your stomach just about drops out of you as you look down at Dave’s naked form. The two of you had stripped barely five minutes ago. A moment ago there was hardly a sweat drop on your face. Your dick was just starting to take interest in the sweet starving gaze in your brother’s eyes as they lick up your form. Now, however, the echo of Dave’s voice, pitched up an octave or two from it’s usual range, ignites a fire in your stomach you were sure he’d never manage to light.

“Who would have thought Bo Strider would forget to wipe his Internet history?” Dave sneers, muscling together enough force to flip you over and onto your back. Bro Junior gives him a standing ovation for all his efforts, and this is something Dave takes advantage of as he saddles up on your hips, rocking his erection against yours slowly.

“Guess you like what you saw.” You try, grasping vaguely at Dave’s sides as he plants his hands on your chest, fingers tangling through the hair there as he gyrates his hips more. He nods his head and lets his head loll back some, his bottom lip between his teeth as he picks his hips up so his balls rub against your cock for a beat.

When he settles once more your dick finds a comfortable place between his ass cheeks and Dave bounces a little in your lap, not high enough for your skin to separate. His cheeks match his eyes.

“What kinds of stuff is on there?” He asks in a childish voice, feigning innocence as he reaches back and spreads his ass cheeks to let your dick sit that much closer to him. Every inch of his skin that you glide your fingers across is burning to the touch, and you can’t tell if it’s your fault or his.

Sex is your game. There hasn’t ever been a time when you didn’t have an ace up your sleeve before now, but the thought of losing just this once doesn’t bother you nearly as much as you thought it would. This time, you’ll admit defeat, if only because it comes in such an irresistible form.

“Adult stuff.” You say, sliding your hands up his virtually hairless thighs. You’re lucky Dave is such a twink, it really makes the fantasy all the more real. “I don’t know if you’d like it. It’s not for little boys.”

Petulant, Dave shakes his head before he leans in against you, making certain to grind his dick against yours for a good moment before he settles down.

“I’m a big boy, I can know,” he whines, squirming against you like an antsy child, probably relishing the bruising grip you install upon his sides in your spot reclined against the headboard, “Is it… Is it dirty stuff…?”

You shiver, and your heart rate nearly doubles as you swallow the drool that nearly threatens to drip out of your open mouth. Dave giggles a little and presses his face into the side of your neck.

“It’s okay, Bo, I’ve seen it.” He informs you in a light voice, still well above his normal range. It’s so similar to what he sounded like as a middle schooler. Your dick gives an appreciative twitch. “We can do that stuff. I wanna do that stuff, with you.”

“Christ, kid…” You say, your hands digging in for a moment. Dave grinds against you a little harder and you can feel the impatience buzzing on his skin. “I dunno,” You continue, taking horrible, personal delight in dragging out the torture for the both of you as Dave gives a frustrated whine.

“Bo, pwease… Touch me, Bo, I… I wanna…”

Dave drops his head to your shoulder and you give in, urging him up onto his knees as you slide a hand down and take his cock in your hand. The skin is soft and smooth, hot in your palm. You’ve been sweating enough that your skin slides against his without much friction, and you just know he’s going to tease you about it later. Right now, though, his hands find your hair and gasps sound by your ear.

Beautiful, light, familiar curses, gasps and sighs fall from his lips, each one a reminder that Dave has only ever made these noises for you. Now it’s your turn to take the upper hand and push your little brother onto his back, laughing as he scrambles to get on his knees and raise his ass in the air and begs, a far cry from the innocent character he had played moments before.

As you slide your first finger in and Dave curses the air like the horny teenager he is, you can’t help but grin. Maybe you’ll leave some suspension tabs open next time just to see what he thinks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [catch me on tumblr B]](http://www.turntechnologic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
